<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anthropotheism by Iliana_Eclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055868">Anthropotheism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliana_Eclipse/pseuds/Iliana_Eclipse'>Iliana_Eclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliana_Eclipse/pseuds/Iliana_Eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowdyruff Boys are back in town after seven years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Sara Bellum/Professor Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the story is very similar to sbj's " More than Human". I really liked their idea and decided to give it my own spin. I hope it is okay. Anyway this is just for fun. I might not even write anything more to this. I just needed to get this out of my system. Also English is not my first language so if you find mistakes comment about them. Additionally this is the first fanfiction that i have posted and I am open to any and all points of criticism. Yay! Have fun reading!!! (P O w O P)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vogue had come to Townsville to do an exposé about the teen superheroes. “You girls are-”, the raspy voice of Anna Wintour, the editor, deliberated on the other line “ not only inspirational but also a testimony to the power of women. The bravery!”.<br/>
That had been two weeks ago and Buttercup, not that she would acknowledge if asked, had felt her lips twitch upwards just a little. Now, in a studio that the team of the prestigious magazine had set up in their town she was disappointed.<br/>
Buttercup had just finished with the photoshoot, waiting for her sister and leader of the Powerpuff Girls to conclude the interview she was currently having.  Blossom was answering questions about her view on the current political situation and how high of a GPA she expected. What untouchable and legendary university she hoped to attend. They had dressed Blossom, to nobody’s surprise, in a private British school uniform and took photos of her holding books and reading the newspaper in an failed attempt to create a vintage but royal atmosphere.<br/>
Buttercup heard Bubbles giggle from in front of the green screen. Her sister, the loveliest of the three, was dressed in a pink summer dress with yellow flowers and nothing but sunshine seemed to be exuded out of her blue eyes and flower-braided hair. Even the rude photographer had turned into her best friend in mere seconds.<br/>
Buttercup was wearing the nicest and sexiest sports outfit she had seen and was expecting questions about the upcoming super bowl, her new records in all the sports she was practicing and of course what untouchable, legendary university was going to give her their scholarship as a top athlete.<br/>
When she was in middle school stuff like these annoyed her but then, growing older, she understood that Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl was a character Buttercup Utonium played as. Buttercup the Super was the strongest and angriest of the Powerpuff Girls, who acted without thinking and didn’t know the word consequence. Meanwhile, Buttercup Utonium knew about politics as well as her sister and although it was true she let her temper get the better of her very often, she wanted to study criminology and become a member of the CIA. So she waited for her turn to act her role in front of the interviewer and then go home, the only place nobody expected her to be Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl.<br/>
Her sister had finished with her Q. n’ A. and had signaled Buttercup to take her seat when a mortified Professor Utonium practically jumped in the middle of the photoshoot.<br/>
“Girls! With me now!”, he had commanded.<br/>
Surely something must be going to so fucking wrong that the Professor would yell at them.<br/>
Blossom started walking first, dignity and elegance in every step. Bubbles followed with her silent and light footing. Last Buttercup glared at the reporter who had opened her mouth to object and stomped her way to her sister with the arrogance only an inhuman could master.<br/>
Not even five minutes later Blossom was reeling with anger at the new information the Professor had given them. Bubbles played the tape again and the girls fell silent hearing the young man dressed in red speak for the second time.<br/>
“ Mayor of Townsville, Professor Utonium and of course dear Powerpuff Girls, with this video we inform you that my brothers and me will be moving back to Townsville for private reasons.”<br/>
Buttercup almost barked at him, “ Private reasons my fucking ass! They just want trouble again!”<br/>
But the boy, Brick, continued “ We assure you that we will not be of any hindrance to the city as well as its residence. Especially to the team, to which we ask the sincerest apologies for our actions in the past”.<br/>
He made a pause and Buttercup was made aware of how high her pulse was. This was making her fucking angry. Especially as she glanced from one Rowdyruff Boy to another, finally focusing her gaze on her green counterpart, Butch.<br/>
“We will come to town on the 7th of September and meet with you in the town’s hall at noon. We fully plan to attend our senior year of High School in Townsville. And with that, we will end this message here.”<br/>
The three boys gave way to black on the computer screen and Buttercup could just barely control her power from jumping at her rage. She could see that Blossom felt the same way as little sparks of pinkish red jumped from her eyes and fingers.<br/>
But Blossom, always the most professional out of them all, mastered her rage and in a few seconds she had calmed herself down, being fully able to take the decisions that needed to be taken. She talked to the Professor, going back and forth about their next move. Even Bubbles, the only one of the girls who was truly in control of her feelings, took part in the discussion. Buttercup just felt her heart toss in her rib cage as the voices of her family faded into the picture of the three boys she hadn’t seen in 7 years. The boys that had hurt her, broken her bones and oftentimes her spirit as well as her sisters’. She wanted to fuck them up. She wanted to give up this play nice rules her sister had imposed on her and make them all bleed.<br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Blossom couldn’t sleep all night, she imagined the same applied to her sisters, as she slowly slipped her way in to Bubble’s room. She and Bubbles always had a different relationship. In fact that was the truth about Buttercup and Bubbles as well. Blossom and Buttercup were the blades in a double sided spear and Bubbles was the rod that kept them together. Without her they weren't a weapon. They were kitchen knives. Of course, when it came to fighting monsters and villains, Buttercup would follow Blossom’s  commands as the leader, but their day to day life always met them with fights and animosity. Without Bubbles to create peace between them this family would have been broken a long time ago.<br/>
So Blossom approached Bubbles bed and saw a hand lift up to meet hers. An invitation. Blossom slowly slithered into her sister’s bed and hugged her firmly. Bubbles didn’t need to hear what she was anxious about, she knew. Bubbles always knew. That is how they stayed as morning let the rays of sunshine through the girl’s curtains signaling that the first day of a new hellish year was upon the Powerpuff Girls.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Butch was angry he even had to go to the fucking town’s hall to meet - who? The fucking Powerpuff Girls in all their bitchiness. He had suggested Brick go alone but had been met with a red ball of raw power for an answer. So now here he was waiting with his brothers to be let in the main conference room so that Brick might speak to the mayor.<br/>
Butch didn’t even understand why they were back in Townsville. The boys had found a way to sustain themselves without the help of their creator, the evil scientist Mojo Jojo. He didn’t even want to go to High School. He already knew he was going to enlist as soon as he graduated and for that he didn’t need no GPA.<br/>
Miss Sara Bellum the mayor’s secretary opened the door inviting the boys to come in. “Finally!”, he exclaimed earning a glare from his team’s leader. But Butch was too busy watching how Ms. Bellum’s red curls bounced while she opened the door, as something else on her bounced as well. He licked his lips. Perhaps he would like it here.<br/>
And his questioned was answered just as he walked in seeing how beautifully mature the Powerpuff Girls were. No, he didn’t want to hurt them anymore, not in that sense.<br/>
His eyes went from the blond girl, who he recognized as Bubbles, dressed in washed up blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a rainbow in the middle that did nothing to conceal how voluminous her chest had gotten in the past seven years. Next to her, Blossom was wearing a pastel pink skirt and a white knitted sweater on top, her hair tightly pulled in a high ponytail, making her look so pure in contrast to the dangers she was glaring at  his brothers and him. Lastly his eyes stuck to the girl sitting to the left, next to her father. Buttercup. Not to his surprise she was wearing black shredded jeans with chains and a nirvana T-shirt with neon green sleeves poking through where the black ended. Her hair black, straight and a little bit longer that her jaw darkened her bright green eyes so that they looked similar to his darker ones.<br/>
The Rowdyruff Boys took their places, with him sitting opposite Bubbles. But he didn't spare her anymore glances than necessary. His eyes were focused on Buttercup who glared right back at him.<br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Boomer had been so surprised with how the girls had changed. But in truth it was not their change that he marveled at the most but more at the fact that he didn’t feel any urge to attack them like he did when he was little. Mojo Jojo’s brainwashing had lost its  effect and Boomer was so happy he would fly.<br/>
Brick was debating with the Mayor and Blossom about the restrictions of their stay in Townsville.<br/>
“We will be permitted to go wherever we want.” Brick had stated and Blossom had practically jumped to reply that they were criminals.<br/>
“We have served our community service in this town and I do not see a law that says that felons who have served their sentence are prohibited from going to and from their home as they please”<br/>
The mayor nodded, “ Yes, you are right, however if you plan on attending an event in town, such as a concert or a play the authorities must be notified as well as the organizer of the event”<br/>
“And what will happen after we have notified them. It is illegal to not permit us access to a public event or an event we have paid to attend”, Brick said matter of factually<br/>
“Yes,”  Mayor nodded again. The confirmation made Brick visibly less annoyed. “Probably one, if not all the Powerpuff Girls, will attend the event and a number of police cars will be on standby for the call of the planner. But, you will never not be permitted to go wherever you please.” A satisfying silence fell for the Rowdyruff Boys. “ Next point”, continued the mayor looking  at his paper and noting something. “ The only High School you may attend is Townsville High School, the one the Powerpuff Girls attend. And you will share all your classes with at least one of the girls.”<br/>
To Boomer’s surprise the girls didn't seem affected by anything that was being said. Probably because they were expecting it but Butch as sure wasn't. He growled at that and was about to start screaming when Brick cut him off<br/>
“ WE” he glared at Butch, “ expected that”.<br/>
Boomer didn’t mind having these cute girls all day around him and hey-, he might even make friends with them. He glanced at Bubbles, her hair caught in two even Ponytails. She had always been cute, objectively, and now she was hot. Objectively.<br/>
The conversation went on about some limitation on what they were allowed to buy. But Boomer wasn’t listening anymore he was smiling at Bubbles who to her credit smiled back at him.<br/>
Boomer carefully mouthed without a sound coming out of his throat, “ S o r r y  f o r    t r y i n g  t o  k i l l  y o u”. Bubbles eyed him skeptically  “S u r e,” she started back,” I     h o p e  y o u  a r e.”<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Bubbles came home feeling uneasy. Sure, Boomer and his brothers had seemed … different. Boomer even smiled and apologized to her for his previous behavior. But still their return to town had made everything so complicated.<br/>
Buttercup was fuming and lashed out at anybody that talked to her. Something about Butch’s smug grin during the meeting. The moment they returned home she had rushed to the training room and had started punching one Boxing Bag after another.<br/>
Blossom had fallen silent, a sign of how incredibly annoyed she was with the mayor and Brick. She hadn’t even come home. Rather, she flew to the harbor where she oftentimes went to think.<br/>
So Bubbles was alone with her father who was issuing one warning after another. Don’t let the boys near, boys that age only want one thing. Don’t be too friendly, always remember what they are capable of, never let your guard down. Yes, she knew. But somehow things were different now.<br/>
Bubbles just went to her room and stood in front of the window. She didn’t want school to start, she didn’t want to become an adult and graduate, she didn’t want to see her ex Mike and she didn’t want to have to deal with the Rowdyruff Boys. God! Bubbles didn’t even want to fight monsters anymore. Thank God their attacks had significantly decreased in the past five years.<br/>
But it was just one year. The beginning of her adult life just around the corner. Her chance to leave and act normal for a bit. Just one year. Bubbles felt her usual positivity creep back into her chest. Perhaps the boys weren’t that bad. Boomer was friendly. With her social skills she might make friends with them. Even Butch who had glared at Buttercup all the time had shook her sisters’ and her hands when the meeting ended. Brick had also been polite holding the door for the girls to exit, which is possible why Blossom is so furious.  Bubbles knew, sugar was all she was able to produce and so she thought about the Rowdyruff Boys helping them with monster attacks. Butch and Buttercup sparing with each other to their heart's content, Blossom and Brick creating the best strategies because two great minds are better than one and Boomer and her. She pause at the thought, pink raising to her cheeks.<br/>
All she could do was wait and see.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Brick was very satisfied with himself as he and his brothers drove in his newly bought red Mercedes. The way the mayor had made Blossom stop objecting had stroked his ego so much. He had gotten a mental boner from it. It was something about watching the new adolescent Blossom bite her pretty pink tongue as to not scream from exasperation. Clearly, he was not the only one out of his brothers that thought the girls had ripen nicely.<br/>
“I am just saying, the chest on that one! Imagine fucking her. The bounce!” Butch riding shotgun looked at Boomer through the rear view mirror.  He made a gesture as to show this “bounce” and didn’t wait for his blue brother to reply as he directed his attention to Brick.<br/>
“And the red one” Brick knew Butch was looking at him, but he didn’t take his eyes off the road to look at his brother. He waited for Butch to conclude but he never did.<br/>
“What about her?” the traffic light turned red and Brick braught the car to a stop.<br/>
“Just saying the long ginger hair... It is reaching her ass. You' d have lot to pull when-” Boomer, joining the party, whistle in the condescending way one whistles to catcall.<br/>
“I’m not pulling anything.” Brick growled furious at the implication of him and Blossom together.<br/>
“My point is-”, Butch turned to look at the road now as the green light flashed and the car moved again, “if y’all ain’t gonna call dibs on your Powerpuffs, I might.” Butch clearly paused to let any willing brother speak up. Brick’s satisfaction was slowly deteriorating with this conversation. The fact that he had to think about the Powerpuff Girls a moment more than necessary was a pain in his ass.<br/>
“Okay then,” Boomer started to Brick’s disappointment “I think Bubbles is a nice first prey, don't you? I mean… Blossom’s too smart for me and not to mention too proper.”<br/>
“Right with you bro” Butch nodded.<br/>
“But like, they say the nicest girls are the kinkiest”<br/>
Blossom bound to his bed, wearing red lingerie. Brick started thinking about it only to remind himself what exactly he was thinking about. No! He was not imagining fucking Blossom.<br/>
“Hmm.” a low guttural sound came from his brother next to him. “ You remembering Sabrina?”<br/>
A smile from Boomer had the boys laughing. Even Brick smirked at the sound of his brothers enjoying themselves. They deserved it after the long hours of work for one client then another. For one firm then another. They could use some time as normal guys. Besides, they did need to lay low for a bit, after the Him fiasco.<br/>
“But, like, Buttercup is also hot” Boomer said to nobody in particular.” Sure, she looks like she can destroy your ball sack… But! The indifferent look she has is really working for me. Like, use me all you want and throw me to the side. There is also the fact that she 100% likes it rough.”<br/>
Butch was laughing hysterically Buttercup barely had any breast and ass and besides that there was nothing hot about a girl who wouldn't act like one. If he wanted a bitch that acted like a guy he would turn gay.<br/>
Brick pulled in the parking lot of their apartment building. A nice modern structure stood tall in front of them as they exited the car. The elevator ride was again filled with Boomer and Butch talking about which Powerpuff Girl they want to have sex with first. Not that any of them would ever want them back.<br/>
Brick unlocked the apartment door revealing a furnished spacious living room. The only reason he had chosen this place was because it was move in ready even in such a short term's notice. He rushed to his PC to catch up to any new emails. Even during the break he would have to work. Money didn’t grow on trees, apparently. He refreshed his email page. Three new emails. The last and newest one titled “We Welcome You To Townsville High School”.<br/>
Brick finally realized exactly what he had gotten himself into. With steady hands he clicked on the email and started reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The ones that moved on and the ones that moved away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come aboard the character development train. Choo choo motherfuckas!<br/>The first day of school was an absolute disaster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My school has closed, I am a victim of e-school. Corona virus has trapped me inside thus creating the only way I was going to write a second chapter. When I showed the first chapter to my brother, my proofreader, he was displeased with how little character development Bubbles had. So I hope you all can get behind my new, improved version of Bubbles and that the contrast between this chapter and the previous one isn't all that big. I hope you are all staying safe! Enjoy reading  ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubbles hated school. She hated lessons, teachers with attitudes and how dramatic everybody was - especially in High School. Of course, the fact that Bubbles and her sisters were worldwide known public figures helped create a distance and admiration from the other students.<br/>
Sitting at the back of her father’s car Bubbles closed her eyes remembering how bad school had made her feel when she was younger. The truth is that school emphasized her feeling of inferiority towards her sisters. But all of that had changed when she had turned 14. When she understood that although Blossom would always be the leader and Buttercup the strongest Bubbles was, in her inferiority to them, approachable.<br/>
Blossom was calculative and precise, a genius-, but always  distant.<br/>
Buttercup’s brute strength in combination with her quick temper made her perfect for battle but a detonated time bomb when in public .<br/>
But Bubbles was none of that. The TV-networks would speak to her, not the technical and professional Blossom, neither to the rude and abrupt Buttercup. Bubbles was social and kind, someone people could relate to. People looked up to her. Her social media always had more followers and engagement than her sisters’.<br/>
After realizing all this Bubbles decided she would play in this exact role of the sweet, innocent, mediocre Super and create a following from which she could profit. She started by acting as a photographer, taking pictures mid flight and from places inaccessible to normal people. It was the photos that showed her body that were the most liked. So Bubbles gradually but surely made herself into a famous and successful social media influencer.<br/>
At this point she didn’t need to be in school, she didn’t even need to graduate. She had offers for series, club and event appearances, even proposals for a singing career.<br/>
But she would be crazy to tell Dr. Utonium that. Bubbles planned to graduate with a mediocre grade and then become a model, or perhaps the face of a new makeup campaign or clothing line. She was the tallest of the Powerpuff Girls, blond with blue eyes, a near perfect face with a delicate nose and puffy lips. Her body was amazing  thanks to the chemical X in her.  Her future was as bright as her sisters’- she knew that now. Perhaps, even brighter than theirs.<br/>
Bubbles giggled, earning her a suspicious glance from Buttercup. Both of them sat in the back of Dr.  Utonium’s car. At this point the girls had an unspoken sitting arrangement. Blossom in the front, Buttercup next to the right window and Bubbles next to the left. Always space between them.<br/>
Like that the car came to a stop in front of the familiar building of Townsville High School. Dr. Untonium wished the girls a great day, like he did everyday since they started kindergarten. The three doors of the car opened and the moment their feet touched the ground their expressions changed.<br/>
Blossom always had an air of superiority surrounding her. Bubbles was not sure if she really believed herself to be better than their classmates or if this act was there for her own protection.<br/>
Buttercup always denied her femininity in public, because in her eyes being soft was being weak. And Buttercup was never and would never be weak in the public’s eye.<br/>
Bubbles just put on her sweet smile.<br/>
“I love that dress Bubbles!” Trisha the cheerleading captain exclaimed in front of the school’s gate. Her compliment was three seconds late today.<br/>
“Gee-,” Bubbles smiled wider, “thanks! Love your hair as always!”<br/>
Bubbles didn't like her hair. There was nothing wrong with it. It was just straight and brown and in a high ponytail. Nothing new.<br/>
But Bubbles knew exactly what Trisha was doing. She wanted to be more popular by being her friend. Bubbles couldn't blame her.<br/>
It was unnatural to Bubbles to not be kind to people around her. That was the reason they admired her-couldn't get enough of her. Because she was always sweet. After all sugar is five times more addictive than cocaine.<br/>
Or-, that is what she heard Blossom and the Professor discussing one day,anyways-.<br/>
The girls moved on in the corridor being greeted by many faces.<br/>
“She was a little late today, wasn’t she?” Buttercup grinned at her own joke. It was usual for her to make fun of people. Bubbles had gotten used to it when she realised there were no bad intentions behind it.<br/>
She saw Robbin at her locker and started heading towards her best friend but Blossom’s sharp tone stopped her before she could take the first step.<br/>
“We don’t have time for that-”, she groaned, “ ‘ have to go to the principal's office to get our new schedules”.<br/>
Ah, yes, new schedules due to the oncoming disaster that was the Rowdyruff Boys moving back to the city. To be honest, Bubbles wasn’t all that mad about it after sleeping on it. School had started for only one week before they came, so there wasn’t any big change to their schedules and club activities. They just needed to keep their eye out for any trouble but- somehow, Bubbles had faith there wouldn’t be any.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>Brick was furious at his brothers. It was the first day and they were so close to being late when they had to be perfect to stay at this sad excuse of a town. They were in front of the principal's office now, ready to take their schedules but they had paused because of the angry female voices coming from the other side. No doubt about it, they belonged to the Powerpuff Girls, his least favorite girl group to hear in the morning.<br/>
Brick was not in the mood to fight but his increasing headache was making it very hard for him to contain his growing anger.<br/>
But Butch was all for jumping in the peak of the argument. He pushed past Brick and opened the door barging in the office.<br/>
There in front of him stood  a visibly annoyed Blossom and a boiling Buttercup. The later practically whirled around and locked her eyes on Butch.<br/>
“ YOU FUCKING CHOSE FOOTBALL!!” she shouted at him, green glowing eyes supporting her hostile posture, “what are you?! A FUCKING SICKO SADIST? !”.<br/>
“What d'ya fucking mean with that?” Butch’s lips had settled in his challenging grin.<br/>
Buttercup was growling like a wild animal while Blossom had her hand on her shoulder to hold her back. Brick had to admit he was amazed how easily she could control her team, something he still, after 15 years of fighting experience, struggled with.<br/>
The principal, Mr. Green, stood up from his chair angrily. “FIRST OF All”, he raised his voice to get the attention of the two fight-ready greens, “mind the language you utilize. Speak more kindly to each other, darn it!” he took off his black leather gloves. “ The girls are a bit disappointed that they had to drop and take on some after school activities because they have to share them with you boys.”<br/>
Brick couldn't hold back his smile. This was deliciously entertaining. He loved messing with the girls’ routine, taking away their most loved after school clubs.<br/>
It became clear that Buttercup was angry because she had to drop volleyball for football. Blossom had to drop her book club to come to the philosophy club with him, while Bubbles had won the jackpot with Boomer choosing her favorite and only after school activity, the school’s rock band.<br/>
All the teens exited the office after a drained Mr. Green politely threw them out. And Brick just started laughing.<br/>
To his surprise, it was Bubbles who frowned at him saying “insensitive dick”, as she placed a caring hand on Buttercup’s shoulder. The three girls proceeded to storm down the hallway.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>Buttercup was out of patience with the Rowdyruff Boys and it was only their first day in the same school. Because Bubbles and Blossom had some advanced lessons she had to spend most of the subjects with both Boomer and Butch. She had to admit she was angrier about the later. Every lesson she had, including her after school sports were with him. Because of him she fucking had to take football, the school didn’t even have a female football team!<br/>
And of course the teacher sat her between the two boys in the middle of the classroom. Boomer on her right was quiet and rather stupid. Butch on the other hand was fucking dedicated to destroying hers and the teacher’s day.<br/>
IT WAS MATH CLASS NO LESS!<br/>
Like she didn’t have enough trouble with it as it was before. Her grades were borderline okay?. But she had never failed a test since the first year of High School. It was a matter of pride, when even Bubbles got better grades than her she had to at least settle for never failing.<br/>
Buttercup rested her head on the palm of her hand fully trying to appear as if she wasn’t paying closer attention to Butch than the board. It was their strategy, Blossom had announced last night, to make them believe they were no threat to the Powerpuff Girls, that they didn’t even take them seriously enough to do their guarding correctly. By not giving them attention any fight they might have had ready would not take place and, simple as that, things would quietly and quickly find their rhythm.<br/>
Buttercup had to admit Butch was making it very hard for her. He was commenting on the teacher’s every statement and to her dismay the teacher was trying to achieve the impossible and come out on top of the argument. Despite all that Butch was acting as bad as any regular, witty, teenage troublemaker and after fifteen minutes of class he finally shut up.<br/>
Things were going smoothly until the imbecile of a teacher exited the room to bring back some exercise sheets he forgot in the staff room. To Butch this must have sounded like the bell rang because he immediately lit a cigarette.<br/>
“You better sit back down and put that out.’’ Buttercup could only glare at him.<br/>
“Or what?” came the expected response paired by that grin she saw that morning in Mr. Green’s office.<br/>
Buttercup  wanted to act like Blossom had instructed her to, cool and unfazed, however had she ever been unfazed when challenged? When had she not lost her temper when met with such provocative words and expression. It was more that smirk, that air of indifference and invincibility that pissed her off the most.<br/>
Because that was her own expression during a fight, she realized all too sudden. </p><p>But the room did not freeze in time like she had. Every student was looking at her, waiting for her comeback, waiting for the fight. But it was Robin who answered this time as she stepped in front of him.<br/>
“Townsville High has a strict policy about smoking in the school’s facilities. SO, you are breaking school policy and if a teacher catches you, you. will. be. expelled. Quite possibly your brothers too”, she smiled sweetly, “It won’t matter that you have chemical X or that you have supposedly turned a new page, dear. So do us asthmatic kids a favor and put that out, will you?”<br/>
Robin was the Powerpuff Girls’ neighbor since kindergarten and over the years they had developed a very close relationship. In fact all three of the sisters considered Robin to be a close friend. Amazingly so, if one would consider how different the three girls were. It was moments like this when the sweet, mocha skinned Robin basically killed with her words, that made Buttercup adore her.<br/>
However, Butch didn’t seem so appreciative of her as he remained unmoving, leaning on the wall in the front of the classroom. He slowly took another drag from his cigarette, stepped forward and blew the smoke in Robin's face.<br/>
Robin was coughing uncontrollably in a matter of seconds. Butch with a satisfied look on his face proceeded to lean back against the wall and raised his cigarette victoriously once again towards his lips.<br/>
But he didn't manage to inhale it again as an enraged Buttercup launched her pen at him. The blue plastic flew through the classroom in a blur and nailed the cigarette to the wall after, of course, grazing Butch's cheek.<br/>
Silence... The already quiet class grew even stiller, if that was even possible. Butch, wide eyed and quite visibly shocked, raised his fingers to the already half healed nick on his cheekbone.<br/>
"To answer your question", Buttercup slowly stood up from her desk with a rough grace, "if you don't put it out, Imma have to do it for you."<br/>
"Chill your non-existent tits Butterfly. You really are so rough with everything. Just a simple please would have sufficed" Butch paced toward her. "But then again, what else could we expect from her? Huh, Boomer?" he didn't even turn to look at his brother.<br/>
Boomer, thank fucking god, was sitting quietly at his desk "keep me out of this", he muttered.<br/>
But Butch continued. "Why couldn't you be a little like hot Bubbles? Just a please from her would have me creaming my pants. Even Blossom would have done a better job than you! Just one order from that red mouth and -uuff. But what do I get? You!" he pointed at her "flat chested, ungraceful and more of a man than half of the male students in this school." He paused, obviously satisfied with himself, lit another cigarette and continued, bud in mouth " And that is not a compliment."<br/>
The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had known each other since kindergarten. What Butch was doing, questioning her femininity, would have deeply hurt her back then. Hell, it would have left a deep cut even 5 years ago, but she wasn’t 12 anymore. Things like this didn't affect her. Especially coming from him.<br/>
Butch was not her rival. Even back in kindergarten she never saw him as her enemy. She didn’t understand Blossom when she called Brick her archenemy or got the stomach twisting pain Bubbles complained about whenever she thought about Boomer. For her it was always more about the fight. At the end of the day Buttercup and Butch were the same in that aspect. The fight was more important than the cause. They followed all of the reds’ commands just because they got to attack and destroy.<br/>
She and Butch were comparable in that sense, like Blossom and Brick were alike, like Bubbles and Boomer were always similar. In the end the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were opposites in many ways. However, they still were similar in their core, they made up the opposite sides but would always remain on the same coin. Because of that Buttercup knew exactly what button she had to press to really hurt Butch.<br/>
It was an insecurity so deeply engraved in both pairs of triplets that she internally flinched at the thought of it. But Buttercup never backed down from a fight, verbal or physical, so she took a step closer to Butch. Then another. And with every step she grew more confident, more distant. Cruel. She finally stood inches in front of Butch, looked him in the eyes and took the bud out of his mouth.<br/>
“So what you are saying is,” she began, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it,” that I have my own way of dealing with things, and- you don’t like that? Well, what else could I expect from a boy who doesn't even choose his own clothes. Wearing Brick’s jacket and Bommer’s piercings? Are you not even able to make decisions on what to wear or is it that you don't even have enough of a personality to look different? “ She reached to straighten the collar of his leather jacket and she felt him flinch. “Did Brick think of this whole stunt or do I threaten your delicate masculinity that much?”.<br/>
Buttercup felt it before she saw it. The green sparks of power dancing on Butch’s skin and escaping his eyes. All she did was grin, the same way he had before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's raining boulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of school vol. 2.<br/>The Rowdyruff Boys have been in town for less than three days and they have already caused trouble?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all for your nice comments and taking time to read my fanfiction. They motivate me to write even more. The past few months were very stressful especially with school work. My school actually ended yesterday. To make up for the long wait I gave it my all and squeezed out a fairly big chapter.<br/>Thank you and have fun reading!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing happened,” Buttercup could hear Robin say to Bubbles beyond the stall’s door, “the teacher walked in and separated them”.</p>
<p>The girls had met up after the first lesson was over and had gone straight to the bathroom where Robin had begun to give Bubbles an abridged version of what had happened.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank God!” Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup couldn’t hear what she said next due to the loud flushing, but she was sure that Bubbles was on about something righteous. In actuality she was most likely quoting Blossom.</p>
<p>“It is a shame though…” Robin stopped Bubbles’ lecture, “that bastard made me feel like I was coughing up blood”.</p>
<p>Buttercup slammed the door open. “ Believe me! I would have liked to make <em>him</em> cough up blood!”, she sneered throwing her sister a quick glance while opening the sink’s faucet.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that!” Bubbles started again but Buttercup wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>She looked herself in the mirror as her hands became immersed from the cold water and flinched at how rough she looked.</p>
<p>Her short hair that Bubbles had spent 30 minutes straightening that morning was all frizzed up from the many times she nervously ran her sweaty fingers through it. In fact Buttercup reacted to anxiety and stress in two ways, she either ran her fingers through her hair again and again or she grinded her teeth. The combination of the two was reserved for special occasions only. The green Powerpuff Girl sighed looking at the dark circles under her eyes, a testimony to her refusal to wear makeup daily and at this point also to her deteriorating mental state.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Bubbles nudged her softly “why are you spacing out? Is everything okay?”. Bubbles looked like a million bucks today as well. Her golden hair was styled in a thick braid which she always wore over her right shoulder. She was wearing her newest white dress with blue stars on it. Buttercup always found it weird that she and her sisters constantly incorporated the colors of their powers in their outfits in some way or another.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine” she told her sister abruptly, closing the running water and pulling paper to dry her hands. Buttercup looked down at her own clothes, her oversized Rolling Stones hoodie and olive green, ripped, skinny jeans and shook her head. She glanced at Robin. That girl...with her figure anything would look good on her. Even though she was just wearing jeans and a shirt she looked like a photoshopped picture of a playboy model.</p>
<p>“By the way”, Buttercup tried to mask her uneasiness, “where is Blossom?”.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“What the fuck dude!”, Butch pushed Boomer to the wall and pressed his elbow on his brother's throat coming uncomfortably close to his face, “why didn’t you fucking back me up, man?”.</p>
<p>Boomer pushed him back. “What?! Why did you have to start a fight?”</p>
<p>The students in the hallway were staring and whispering. So much for flying under everybody’s radar. Butch couldn’t give a shit about Brick’s plan. The reality of the matter was that he was fucking angry about it. Everything. The way Brick talked to Boomer and him in the morning, the way people stared at him in town, the way Buttercup had looked down at him.</p>
<p>“That brown bitch had it coming”, Butch glared at Bommer, green sparks escaping his eyes, “I couldn't let her get away with what she said about me- about us! You could’ve at least stuck up for me, we are a fucking team!”</p>
<p>“Nah, bruh,” Boomer exclaimed, “you know what you did was out of line! And when Brick finds out about this, and you know he will, I don't want to be at the receiving end of that lecture.”</p>
<p>“He won’t find out!” Butch punched a random locker without putting any real power behind his blow.</p>
<p>He knew he fucked up. He really fucked up on the first day. But that was what he did, wasn’t it? There was nothing unpredictable in the way he acted, really, his anger and pride got the better of him. Of course Boomer wouldn't back him up in the fight. He, despite popular opinion, wasn’t a complete idiot, but he sure was fucking afraid of Brick. That motherfucker! This motherfucking team! A team when Brick needed them to be, when he didn’t they weren’t even brothers. Butch had stuck out his neck for Boomer and Brick so many times but when push came to shove the bastards didn’t do shit for him.</p>
<p>“You know he will”, Boomer said quietly at first,“Look at this fucking school Butch!” he raised his voice gradually, “ everybody will know by the end of the third period!”</p>
<p>“Know what?” Brick’s calm and collected baritone voice snapped the two brothers into reality.</p>
<p>“Nothing FUCKING HAPPENED THOUGH!” Butch growled at Boomer.</p>
<p>“Boomer…!”, Brick approached and put a seemingly reassuring hand on Boomer’s shoulder.In reality that hand was there to pressure Boomer into compliance. Butch knew it, Boomer knew it and Brick sure as hell knew it.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna find out anyway… , keeping information is equal to lying, you know.“</p>
<p>Boomer looked at the floor and then at Butch. So much for being a team! So fucking much for being brothers!</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>He hoped this didn’t mess up everything he had been orchestrating for months. The moment Brick had found that Butch started a fight with Buttercup he had lost it. He grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt and dragged him all the way to the back of the building where he knew there weren’t any security cameras. Leaning against the wall were some junkies getting high right before class but one red stare from Brick had them running for their lives. He threw Butch on the wall accompanying his actions with a colorful pallet of curses.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything to fucking say for yourself?” he asked letting his powers sip out of his skin to show his brothers how serious he was.</p>
<p>“She was looking down at me.” Butch thundered.</p>
<p>“So fucking what?!” Brick grabbed him by the throat with one hand and raised him so that Butch’s feet didn’t touch the ground anymore.</p>
<p>Butch had always been a loose cannon. Brick had especially stressed how important being friendly to the Powerpuff Girls was to him. But no, he could never get anything through his thick skull. “I told you again and again why we need the bitches! And what do you do? You get on the nerves of the strongest one. We need the green slut in particular!”</p>
<p>Butch simply grinned. That was the last drop. Brick was being constantly disrespected by him. He wasn’t going to stand there and get his authority questioned, by Butch no less. So he slammed Butch’s head to the wall. A loud sound made clear that the wall was as damaged as Butch’s head. But the wall didn’t have chemical X to cure the wound. Brick threw his bleeding brother on the ground behind him right next to Boomer.</p>
<p>“And you! What did you fucking do to stop him?” Boomer was avoiding eye contact. Butch was an asshole who never thought about consequences but he was no coward.</p>
<p>“Huh? He ain’t my keeper”, Butch groaned standing up slowly, his head injury already beginning to stitch itself back together.</p>
<p>Of course, Butch would come to the rescue because he was loyal. He still had the sense that they were a family. And they were, just not like before.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up!” red lasers marked a line in front of Butch’s feet, “You are standing up for him but he never did for you! I suppose that's why you two were fighting in the hallway, no? Get this through your non-existing brains dipshits you don't do anything unless I tell you to!” He took off his red Yankee hat and ran his fingers through his thick red hair, “And Boomer, we are a team. You should have stopped him or joined him.” Brick walked towards Boomer who was now looking at him with saddened blue eyes and punched him right in the gut.</p>
<p>Brick from seven years ago would have been saddened by just looking at both of his brothers injured. But he was not Brick from seven years ago. He was Brick who just at 14 had started climbing the ladder of New York’s underworld. He knew what he needed to do to get respect and compliance.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Blossom had never been in love. In fact she was sure that she could never be so foolish as to fall in love with anybody. But she was still curious about it and so she had found the perfect guinea pig.</p>
<p>Her prey, Sam Park, was standing in front of his locker surrounded by his uncomfortably large for Blossom friend group. She had gotten to know him in the school’s MUN club where they had worked closely together with him being the secretary general and her the president of the ICJ. Moreover he was the captain of the track team, a great student and aspired to be a politician in the future. Granted, Blossom only liked the idea of him, but love is only hormones and electrical-chemical signals in her brain. She was sure she could cultivate it. The last time they met was at his brother’s graduation party where he had kissed her. The next day he had left for Washington DC where he would stay blowing up her phone all summer long. Blossom leaned against her locker’s door and sighed quietly. She’d never gone this far with a guy and she was really curious about it all.</p>
<p>“Little miss red,” she heard Butch approach from behind her back, “what're ya doin’ all alone? Were you waiting for me?”.</p>
<p>“No” she replied coldly, not even turning to look at him.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he softly rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear “you checking him out?”</p>
<p>“You smell like dirt.” Blossom pushed his face back. She was genuinely concerned with the fact that he smelled like he had just rolled around in the football field. Hopefully he hadn't been fighting with Buttercup.</p>
<p>“Listen babe, no matter how hard the dude hits it with his tiny chinese dick,” he whispered in her ear again, ”I can hit it harder.”</p>
<p>Blossom didn’t even react to his obscene words, she had found that dealing with criminals your whole life makes you immune to perverted talk directed towards you. She took a step away from him, her back remaining turned. “He is Korean” she replied finally.</p>
<p>“No babe,” Butch walked in front and faced her, towering over her, “he is American”, he said booping her nose with his index finger and walked away.</p>
<p>Blossom just rolled her eyes, she naively thought this had been over when Butch turned around just a few steps away from where Sam was standing and yelled for the whole hallway to hear “If you are ever lonely Blossom, just call my name. I will be there,” he laughed with his obnoxiously loud and ran his fingers through his short, black hair. Well, would you look at that, even Butch could try to manipulate situations.</p>
<p>She opened her locker, not to hide from the stares or from Sam, but because she heard her phone buzzing. No matter how many years had passed Butch still remained the same. He might have matured in his physical state but certainly not mentally. He had meant for this declaration to humiliate her and to make Sam not want her anymore out of fear or something along those lines. For Blossom this was as clear as day. But Butch had failed as the greens tended to. He had acted without truly thinking and in reality now Sam wanted her more because now she posed a greater challenge.</p>
<p>She unlocked her phone, her background picture Michelangelo's David with gold fires escaping his eyes. She looked at her reflection on the screen. Blossom gently readjusted the red clips on either side of her head that held her long ginger hair from falling in her face. Everything had to be as symmetrical as possible. Blossom paused, her fingers still on her hair, thinking again about how naive Butch was to believe that he had a chance with her or that she could be lonely.</p>
<p>Although it was true that Blossom never had a lot of friends it was also quite understandable. When she was little she never truly had the time with the constant monster attacks on the city. Only after her father had perfected the Utonium Monster Barrier™ did she and her team begin to have a little bit more free time. But by that time they were not children anymore. When Him left and Mojo Jojo retired their superhero work became even more limited. Blossom had to admit she yearned to go back to those times, when every second day she had to fight a monster attack. Now it was once a month, if she was lucky.</p>
<p>It took her a long time to get used to not always being on standby the reason why,to quote her peers, she was no fun. Blossom really understood. Her maturity and tendency to always be prepared for everything were not traits a normal 17 year old would have. But what her peers did not understand is that she had to be perfect, because one lapse of judgement during a monster attack meant people got injured. People died. So Blossom didn’t make mistakes. Ever. She couldn’t live in the moment because all her life she was made to calculate everybody’s next move, to orchestrate plans that would work against the devil himself. She had to know everything. She had to be perfect.</p>
<p>And all that on her own. It was her job. To carry the burden for her sisters, for her father. For the town. So perhaps she didn’t feel like trying weed and fooling around with random guys knowing full well that everything she did could and would reflect on her and her family, knowing full well what was expected of her. Blossom had always had a five year plan since she went to the first grade. Her plan for this year had three things on it: graduate as valedictorian, get accepted into Harvard Law and leave Townsville for good. Unlike her sisters and unlike most the students in the school she didn't have room for failure. And if perfection meant she had to do this alone, she would.</p>
<p>Blossom pocketed her phone and locked her locker. She had exactly two minutes to go to class. She glanced at Sam who raised his chin in a triumphant supposedly seductive smile. But Blossom just walked past him, her shoulders square and her head held high. She was used to the heads of the freshmen turning as she walked down the hallway. They weren’t used to her yet and they never would be. Coming close to her history classroom Blossom met with her sisters and Robin who were exiting the bathroom. She squinted her eyes at how tired and out of place Buttercup looked.</p>
<p>“OMG! Where Were YOU!?!” Bubbles said joyfully.</p>
<p>“Nowhere, I- I just had to do something for Mrs Kean.” she lied. Buttercup didn’t believe her and Bubbles sure knew she was lying but she didn't show it. Well, tried to, anyway.</p>
<p>“What happened, Buttercup?” Blossom tried to direct the attention to the green Powerpuff Girl.</p>
<p>“Well,” Buttercup said in a mocking tone “you would have known if you had bothered to follow your own plan.” She was clearly annoyed with Blossom but she didn’t really care. Buttercup was angry at her no matter what she did.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Buttercup continued flipping one layer of her short wavy hair on the other side of her head. “Check your phone.” Blossom now remembered she had opened her phone in her locker to read a message sent by the chief of the police force but had gotten caught up in her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said quieter than she had meant to, “I need to go to class now. Catch you girls later?” she tried to sound normal again but it all came out too forced.</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it Blos.” Bubbles said, hugging her “See you!”.</p>
<p>Blossom walked past them and entered the class greeting Mr. Brown who was sitting on his desk.</p>
<p>He was bald despite being only 30 years old. His long curly beard indicated that he must have had ginger hair before they fell off.</p>
<p>“Oh! Blossom, hello!” he was so excited.</p>
<p>Blossom knew the type. Mr. Brown was one of those guys who had such an obvious crush on the Powerpuff Girls. He was quite sweet despite fantasizing about girls 13 years younger than him. To his credit, he never did anything inappropriate but it was clear how much he liked Blossom and her sisters. This was something Blossom could use to her advantage. It was not uncommon for her and Bubbles to use their superhero, cute young girl status in order to get their way. Admittedly, Bubbles used it more than her.</p>
<p>Blossom smiled and went to sit down. She didn’t even bother hiding her phone as she took it out and clicked on the text message.</p>
<p>“Dear Powerpuff Girls, I am sorry to interrupt your school day with this text but there is something you need to know! Perhaps you have already heard but this morning we found out that your statue in the Central Square was vandalized last night. I did not contact you earlier in hopes to have already caught the culprit(s) by now. However, this is not the case. We looked at all the cameras in the area and there was nobody to be seen. Every camera around the square showed a giant boulder falling from a great height. I am sure you realize that is out of normal human capabilities.” Under the text message was a picture and a video. The picture depicted a lot of debris but it didn’t take Blossom long to realize that it belonged to the statue the mayor had made in the Powerpuff Girls’ honor. The video showed the moment the boulder crashed in the statue. It fell right in the middle where her depiction was and destroyed the left part of statue-Buttercup and the right of statue-Bubbles.</p>
<p>Obviously Blossom had a pretty good idea on who would do such a thing.</p>
<p>The bell rang and in the meantime the classroom was filled with loud teenagers. Mr. Brown had mistakenly given Brick the liberty to choose his own seat and of course he chose the one furthest away from her. Blossom loved the history class and she used that to calm her nerves. In the lunch break she met up with her sisters and they discussed how they would proceed. The next class she shared with Brick was biology. During the lesson she kept glaring at him relentlessly. To his credit he acted quite well as if he didn't notice. Of course, she didn’t expect anything else from a boy who was literally raised by a demon. The moment the class ended, Blossom was behind him.</p>
<p>“I am disappointed in you.” she said bumping into his shoulder on her way out.</p>
<p>Brick looked at her, confusion written all over his face. “Hello to you too Blossom” he started sarcastically “my day has been fine. How about yours?”</p>
<p>Blossom looked up at his reddish-amber eyes and smiled arrogantly. “My day has been filled with expected disappointment. Unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“I am sooo sorry to hear that,” Brick rushed to answer, making big movements with his hands,”<em>Unfortunately</em> I need to go.” He began walking but Blossom stopped him straight in his tracks.</p>
<p>“I have to admit,” she pushed her long hair away from her face, “when you said you wouldn’t start trouble I didn’t believe you. But I at least expected you to last a week. Turns out, you couldn't even last three days”.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” while Brick had stopped smirking Blossom kept flashing her arrogant expression at him.</p>
<p>“I mean, I understand. I don’t know if I could stand living in a town where there is a nine feet-tall reminder of my childhood enemies and my constant defeats,either.”</p>
<p>Brick clicked his tongue on his teeth and straightened the collar of his leather jacket. It seemed every Rowdyruff Boy had the same one, however the embroidery on the back was different, supposedly reflecting the character and most likely rank of each of the brothers. In Brick’s case it was a dragon.</p>
<p>“I’m going to stop you right there with your superhero bullshit” his eyes flared red. Blossom didn’t even try to match his power release. He didn’t intimidate her in the slightest. “This town is- it is like... it is stuck in a fucking cartoon. The same mayor, the same teachers and the same righteous, clever heroes. But Blossom, perhaps it is news to you, being raised here and all that, but people move on. I will not stand here and hear you yapping about our childhood fights, I ain't got the time for it. The truth of the matter is, we were kids. We were made by the devil and a mad scientist and we didn’t know better than to fight you. But nobody recognized that, because this town is a fucking satire. Since when are kindergartners supposed to be convicted felons? Tell me the morality in that!”</p>
<p>Blossom didn’t expect this to be the direction of the conversation. He was obviously changing the subject. So she just showed him the video of the boulder dropping from the sky like an act of a vengeful god. For a split second something like fear or rather realization flashed over Brick’s face. “<em>The truth of the matter is</em> there is no way a human could have done that and you have motif and a behavioral pattern.” Blossom licked her teeth and tasting the cherry lip balm she was wearing. It tasted like victory.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Brick’s stoic expression had returned. “I am honestly offended. That you would think that I would stoop so low as to destroy your cheap-ass statue. It wasn’t even made of marble! Let me tell you this, Blossom. We have moved on. This town with the lousy police and misdemeanors baptized as crimes is nothing nobody should ever care about. I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I simply don’t care enough.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Blossom folded her hands over her chest “I’ll humor you. Let’s say the Rowdyruff Boys didn’t do it and clearly the Powerpuff Girls didn’t. Who was it then? Do you expect me to believe it started raining boulders? Specifically on m- our statue?”</p>
<p>At this point Brick’s body language portrayed clearly that he was not interested in the conversation anymore. His torso and feet were turned towards the door. “What do you want me to tell you?”, he mimicked her own stance.</p>
<p>“I want you to tell me how such a specific event happens right after you and your brothers come back to town!”</p>
<p>“Pure coincidence”, he smiled raising his voice slightly.</p>
<p>“So what you are saying is, that there is another person or team of supers that are unknown to us…, and they did this?” she matched his tone “ have you gotten stupid while you were away?”</p>
<p>Brick laughed with the obnoxious tone of every conceited white guy. He put on his hat “It ain’t my business.”</p>
<p>“You <em>have</em> gotten stupid! How is another super none of your business, genius? Especially if they, as they have exhibited already, intend to fight?”. In all honesty Blossom would not mind a fight. Perhaps that is why she was being so pushy with Brick. God- she was starting to sound like Buttercup.</p>
<p>Brick giggled. This time it was genuine. “Blossom, unlike you I don’t have any sense of responsibility towards this town, society or even this fucking country.” He walked towards her and stopped right next to her. “ As long as they don’t target me and my team. It ain’t my business.”</p>
<p>Blossom felt his breath on her ear. She was disgusted but she didn’t move. She just looked at him calmly, unfazed. “It all comes down to this,” she started but he was already walking away, “it is very convenient for such a specific crime to happen two days after you return to town.”</p>
<p>This time Brick didn’t answer. His back was turned and he was already halfway through the door.</p>
<p>“Expect a visit from the police”. Blossom hadn’t changed her stance at all. She was still facing the other wall of the classroom. Again, he didn’t reply. Blossom kept her eyes focused on the poster-filled wall hearing i footsteps fade in the distance.</p>
<p>“That went worse than I expected.” Buttercup said after a few minutes, leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>Blossom finally turned around revealing her annoyed facial expression. “Oh really? What did you expect? A confession?”</p>
<p>“Kinda…” Bubbles chirped standing to Buttercup's right.</p>
<p>“He did look like he was thinking about something real hard as he was leaving though,” Buttercup added.</p>
<p>“Do… Do you remember the plan we discussed last night about our behaviors around them?” Blossom looked at her sisters who immediately nodded. “Well… forget everything about that crap. We are switching it to Buttercup’s tactics!”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Buttercup launched herself at Blossom and hugged her with a giant smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Change of plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After realizing that becoming close to the Powerpuff Girls is going to be impossible in this way the Rowdyruff Boys decide to change their plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey (~'.'~), <br/>Christmas break has finally started in my country and I have found the time to edit some of the things I had written during the summer. Not much happens in this chapter but the one that follows has a lot of action.  Chapter 5 will be uploaded within this week. Thank you for your patience and enjoy reading  ~~~///(^v^)\\\~~~.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomer sighed heavily. Something important must have happened because Brick had practically dragged Buch and him to the car the moment school had ended even though they had made plans with some of their classmates. The red Mercedes had been a gift from their old employer. Well, he had been more Brick’s boss than his own. <br/>Boomer had always been the one out of the Rowdyruff Boys the least interested in illegal work. Brick usually respected that and used him only for small things or when he really needed to. That had been the case for their last assignment. Boomer had witnessed first hand how everything had gone to shit which was the reason they had to come back here. <br/>He was sure Brick viewed their return as punishment or exile. But for Boomer this was much more pleasant than the life they had in New York. Despite oftentimes being seen as a criminal here, the life that they would have to live for the next 9 months was looking as normal as could be. That was all he ever wanted. <br/>A black car stopped next to them at red light. Even from its closed windows the loud pop music blasting from the speakers could be heard. In the backseat a small girl looked at him. She had long, black braids and the biggest eyes Boomer had ever seen. He imagined to her they must have looked completely normal. Just a bunch of teenagers, of brothers driving home. <br/>However, in the same car that seemed completely ordinary, the atmosphere was growing heavier by the minute. Brick was bitching about whatever had caused him to be so on edge. Butch was, as usual, upset with Brick who had stopped him from getting laid. Typically for Butch he had opted to make his anger known by putting his dirty shoes on the leather seat, further infuriating Brick. Things were far from ordinary in the car when you knew that one of these two guys could as easily try to kill each other as they would try to kill a mosquito. <br/>When they at last arrived at their apartment Brick had to stop Butch from closing himself in his room. The whole scene looked a lot like a pissed of father stopping his sulking child.<br/>“Well, Blossom had the audacity to accuse me of destroying the Powerpuff Girls’ statue today after biology”, Brick started after Butch had grumpily taken his seat on the black leather couch. <br/>Boomer felt his heartbeat stop for a second. “Did you?”, he asked quietly. It wouldn’t have been unusual for Brick to do something in order to mess up with the Powerpuff Girls mentally. Perhaps this was a part of his plan… He never shared the most important details with them anyways. <br/>“What?” Brick turned his head towards him violently, “of course not! How would it have looked if I had after all those things I said to you two today?!”<br/>Boomer meant to answer but Butch beat him to it. <br/>“If you ask me, pretty dickheadish” his green eyes were looking straight at Boomer as he slowly lit a joint. <br/>The room started to smell with the usual discomforting scent of marijuana. When Butch had first taken up to smoking weed Boomer had been disgusted by the smell. Then he had tried it for himself and suddenly the smell didn't bother him anymore. <br/>“As I was saying,” Brick threw his hat on the brown coffee table, revealing his messy crimson hair. He told Boomer and Butch everything he had found out from Blossom and stood up, opened a window and alarmed them that the police was going to pay them a visit. “We all know who could have done this,”he paused for a second to sit in the dark brown armchair, ”which has two possible explanations. Either they are messing with the Powerpuff Girls or they know we are here and are trying to cause trouble for us. Either way, we should get away from here as soon as possible.”<br/>“But wouldn’t leaving look guilty?” Boomer asked coming a bit closer to where his brothers were sitting. <br/>“We are obviously not going to scrum now. But the moment they don’t suspect us anymore-. We make an excuse and leave.” Brick looked up at him and then at Butch who had obviously taken the hint and had gone to smoke next to the fresh air. <br/>“So,” Butch exhaled the smoke, “ since we are leaving, I take it your plan has failed.” <br/>An obvious jab directed at Brick. There was nothing worse for him than his plans falling apart. <br/>“No,” Brick acted as if he didn’t notice Butch’s intend, “we can still turn them around if we try hard enough. They can still trust us if we play our cards right.”<br/>The room filled with Butch's loud laughter. <br/>"I know you are supposed to be the smart one," Butch made a pause to take another drag from his joint, " but that is highly unlikely ," smoke flew in front of his face leaving only his forest green eyes visible, "ya know." <br/>An explosion of red burst in the one corner of the living room. It was quickly  matched by a green one, as the two Rowdyruff Boys stared daggers at each other. Brick, although he was the best strategist in the group could never beat Butch in a one on one fair fight. Butch had the raw talent and skill that Brick and Boomer lacked. No matter how hard they would train they could never be a match for him. <br/>Boomer sighed, floating over the kitchen counter, landing in front of the fridge  and opening it shortly after. He took out the vodka from the freezer. At this point he was aware that he had caught his brothers' attention. Boomer poured three shots of vodka, grabbed three beers and walked calmly towards the two other guys. <br/>___________________________________________________________</p><p>The girls spent their afternoon the way Boomer had dreamt about. Blossom despite her loner facade oftentimes hanged out with Bubbles’ friends in the mall after school.<br/>The girls were very similar to Bubbles in the way that they were very cheerful and full of optimism and hope. They were either from the school's rock band or they were cheerleaders. There wasn't one bad person amongst them, well, if you excluded Blossom. <br/>Blossom had found that over the years she had gotten exponentially more open to immoral acts if it meant the outcome was in her favor. She didn't quite know how to feel about it but Dr. Utonium always said that to be an adult means you have to make hard decisions and hope the best comes out of them. So perhaps she was being an adult. Or perhaps she was losing her sense of purpose. Regardless, there she was with Bubbles and her friends sitting at the small cafe in the corner of the mall that nobody really knew about. <br/>"To tell you the truth," Crystal looked up from her cup of hot chocolate," and I know Blossom won't like what I am going to say, but-, I am kinda glad the Rowdyruff Boys are back." Crystal was actually the twin sister of one of Buttercup's best friends, Milo, and another friend’s, Diego,  girlfriend. <br/>"Bitch, ME TOO!" Diana laughed. She was the Buttercup of the bunch. If Buttercup liked beating drums instead of beating someone's head to a wall. <br/>In fact all the girls seemed to agree with Crystal which awakened Bubbles' and Blossom’s curiosity. <br/>"Look, I know you guys have years of animosity n'all tha. BUT look how hot they are!" Crystal pulled out her phone and showed the instagram accounts of the Rowdyruff Boys to the other girls. <br/>"OH MY GOD. YES. FINALLY!" practically screamed Diana.<br/>Blossom just looked at her with raised eyebrows as Bubbles next to her was giggling. <br/>"Finally what?" Bubbles asked mids laughing.<br/>"We finally have some daddy-worthy material in our school," Samantha chirped in. "I might be a lesbian but I can tell a hot guy if I see one and - God knows- these dudes have the whole female school population swooning. How am I supposed to convert girls if there's dick like that walking around," she grabbed Chrystals phone and showed the two sisters one of the many shirtless pictures in Butch's feed. <br/>Blossom had to admit that his body indeed looked good. In the picture he was in a pool on the rooftop of some building in what seemed like New York. His hair was wet, his black jeans were wet and by the looks of this table filled by hormonal teenage girls something else was wet too. Of course he had a six pack and very toned muscles but that was expected of a chemical X induced offspring. What caught Blossom's attention was the tribal tattoo on Butch's right shoulder. Highly immature of him to get such a big tattoo at such a young age. But she imagined he did it for the appeal.<br/>Bubbles took the phone and went to Brick's profile. Again a myriad of shirtless pics. Blossom rolled her eyes. Scrolling down she saw some of his older pictures when he still had hair as long as her own. Now he sported a much more clean look with short sides and a bit more hair on the top. He looked like every other white dude. If every other white dude had natural crimson hair and red eyes. Blossom looked at the phone again. Bubbles was on Bommer's profile now. The blue Rowdyruff Boy had a whole different aesthetic to his brothers. His pictures were not solely focused on his body.<br/>"No matter how you look at it Blossom, you have to agree that they are hot!" pressed Crystal with a bright look in her copper eyes. <br/>"They are hot. Sure. They also destroyed the city 20-something times when they were here before," Blossom took a sip of her black coffee. <br/>"Look, I get it," Diana looked at Crystal and then at Blossom, "they are everything you guys stand against. But come on! Don't you ever just wonder how it would feel being with someone like you?"<br/>"Not really." Blossom shook her head. She didn't even know what it felt like to be with someone normal, it was too early to even think about taking the jump and being with a super. <br/>"I have," Bubbles nodded, "everytime I am with a guy I always have to hold back, to check myself and the force I let out" she looked at Blossom knowingly. "I am the weakest of the Powerpuff Girls, this I know, but I still am much stronger than any normal human out there... I always have to think about that before and during- I am always anxious. What if I put too much strength, what if I grab too strongly?"<br/>All the girls around the table had saddened expressions. People usually assumed that to be a superhuman was like a dream. They were publicly acknowledged, famous and they could fly. But they didn't realize that the Powerpuff Girls had sacrificed a large part of their childhood to protect the town and on the days they failed the only thing they saw around them was blood. They constantly kept themselves on a tight leash so that they wouldn't accidentally hurt or injure someone and as a result they never acted freely. Everything they did was a shadow of what they wanted to do. To be. <br/>"Well," Diana broke the silence first "now is your chance. Let me show you your options."<br/>All the teens laughed, even Blossom smiled a little. <br/>"First,the fierce redhead," Diana started in a deep voice trying to mimic a tv-show host, "the genius leader Brick. Although he seems rough around the edges and mysterious, deep down he is a lady-pleaser. He will put all his intelligence and wit to find ways to treat you like a queen."<br/>"Or, he will put all his intelligence into manipulating you and using you for his own gain" Blossom interrupted, earning herself a strict look from Samantha. <br/>"Coming in hot and second we have Butch," Diana continued after a quick pause, an awkward smile had replaced her previous, genuine one, "being the stereotypical bad boy he is wild and unpredictable however, he hides a very soft interior. Once you break the walls he will act like a puppy around you."<br/>"Or, he will lose his temper and beat you" Blossom interrupted again glaring at Samantha. How could the inclusivity character try to reprove her?<br/>The other girls laughed reluctantly. <br/>"Erm," Diana cleaned her throat, "last but not least the bassist with the bluest eyes. Boomer might have the name of a meme but he is a cutie in a sexy rockstar way. He is a little slow mentally but that makes him so much easier to convince him to do what you like."<br/>They all turned to Blossom but admittedly she didn't have anything bad to say about Boomer. He was obviously being used by Brick and Mojo Jojo before him. He just couldn't do better. She took a sip of her coffee. "Look, I am not saying that they are not hot. We all saw the pictures. Bubbles could do so much better than a Rowdyruff Boy. They are criminals after all."<br/>Samantha narrowed her eyes at her again, "so there is no place for forgiveness, is there Blossom?"<br/>The table fell silent.<br/>"There was," Blossom smiled forcefully and looked at Samantha sternly, "the first couple times they attacked us." Samantha went to speak but Blossom continued, "they might have gotten older but the minute they came they are back on their bullshit."<br/>Bubbles laughed trying to ease the tension "Allegedly! Nothing is proven yet. Anyway. I choose," she paused for a moment pretending she was thinking, "Butch!"<br/>Diana and Crystal agreed with Bubbles and the conversation moved on. Soon all the girls were laughing again. All of them except Blossom.<br/>___________________________________________________________</p><p>Brick had not forgotten about the challenge that Butch had so foolishly put out in the open. He was the leader.  He called the shots. He would tell them when the plan was going to be abandoned or if it was not. Butch had no place trying to match his power outlet. No place at all. <br/>Since they came here things were going from bad to worse in mere seconds. Although it was true that Butch had challenged his authority previously as well it was getting more and more frequent since they had come back to Townsville. Perhaps it was the memories of the old Rowdyruff Boys. Perhaps it was the sight of the Powerpuff Girls specifically the way Buttercup was acting superior to Butch. Perhaps it was a lot of things. But nothing was going to make Brick allow Butch's insolence.  <br/>"We have to be extra friendly now," he had told his brothers last night over their third round of shots. "We will do anything as long as it means they don't suspect us and in the best case scenario view us as their friends. Tomorrow we all have after school activities with them. So," he glanced at Butch " play nice."<br/>The thing was he was pretty sure nothing he told that green motherfucker even mattered because at the end of the day he would do what he wanted. <br/>The Powerpuff Girls on the other hand had changed their tactics all together. Brick shared the first period with Bubbles in Spanish class. Bubbles was not the one out of the Powerpuff Girls to hold grudges or to be openly aggressive. That was for certain. Meaning that her passive aggressive and oftentimes actively aggressive behavior towards him was the works of the other two girls who were obviously upset over some rocks. Brick could not understand the big deal, anyways. <br/>This behavior continued in all the lessons and as his brothers told him in the break, they experienced the same attitude from every Powerpuff as well. Blossom was far the worst, going out of her way to argue with everything he said in class, to make him look like a moron. Buttercup had opted with targeting him and only him in a game during the Sports’ lesson and well, he had the bruises to show for it. <br/>The night before, he had modified his plan. It all started with Bubbles and Boomer, being in a band together they are bound to start feeling some false sense of comradery. Especially since it was with Bubbles. Easy to persuade, easy to forget. For Buttercup the same could not be said. Despite playing in the same team with Butch in football, which was precisely the reason he hadn't allowed Butch to choose anything else, things wouldn't go so smoothly. Well, it was to be expected from bull to fight. As for him and Blossom, he would try to blind her judgment by making her fall in love with him. He had the most difficult task and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he could make it but he had to win her trust one way or another. Τhis unfortunately was the fastest way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Titanomachy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The long awaited fight between Buttercup and Butch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey beautiful people,<br/>I would like to thank you for all the nice comments and support. Only because of them do I actually find the time and motivation to continue the story. I hope you are all enjoying your time to its fullest potential and taking care of yourself.<br/>Have fun reading O(∩_∩)O.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butch always wanted to be a part of a football team. When he was younger he had tried playing football with some other kids in the playground but he had been too young to know how to control himself. So Butch did what he did best. He injured and hurt people. After that he never played football with anybody other than his brothers ever again. The reason he had chosen Football in the first place was because Brick had wanted him to. Something about comradery and some bullshit. It was because the school didn't have a female team and that's why Buttercup would be forced to play and interact with him. But after everything that had happened yesterday and how aggressive she had been today he couldn't wait. Butch never turned down a fight and he fucking knew for certain that Buttercup was looking for one.<br/>The thought of fighting Buttercup after all these years ]made his hair stand up from excitement. He hadn't had a good brawl in fucking months! Smirking he exited the locker-room and went to the field. Butch had been late but he didn't really care. The coach sternly gave him a warning since it was, after all, his second day. But all Butch could focus on was the challenge in Buttercups eyes. She was the only one without gear.The school didn't have any her size, but she wouldn’t need it anyways. Buttercup therefore was wearing a green sports shirt and black leggings that did wonders for her ass. Needless to say she stood out like a whore in a nunnery. The first 40 minutes of training they warmed up and did some boring strengthening exercises. Butch didn't even break a sweat and neither did Buttercup. But then in the later part of practice the coach allowed the team to play a 'friendly' game so that he could estimate where the strengths and weaknesses of the new recruits were. As expected Buttercup was placed in the opposite team. During the whole duration of practice she had been chatting and laughing with two Latino guys. They weren't big and they weren't fast and she shouldn't have bothered with them. But she did and now Butch knew the way to get on her nerves.<br/>The game started and Buttercup was glaring neon green bloodthirsty daggers at him. First thing Butch did was tackle the taller one of her friends.<br/>"Milo!" she had screamed when the boy had flown a good number of yards after the impact with Butch. All the other players had stopped in their tracks and the coach was yelling at him. After all, the fucker didn't even have the ball.<br/>Buttercup's skin sparkled green as she caught her friend mid flight and realized that he had lost consciousness.<br/>She turned to look at Butch, eyes sparkling as if they were lit wildfires. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"<br/>After that the actual game started as the whole football team and the coach ran for the bleachers.<br/>Buttercup attacked first, launching herself on him and hitting him with her green laser beams. The laser burned straight through his shoulder, but Butch only laughed as he positioned himself waiting for Buttercup to get closer. When the distance was just right he punched her chin with an upper cup causing her to fly towards the sky.<br/>She, at last, came down like a comet even breaking through Butch's energy shield with little trouble.<br/>Butch was on the ground, Buttercup on top of him punching again and again, and again. She had a lot of pent up energy this had been made awfully clear to Butch.<br/>As his nose bridge cracked, he reflected on their past fights and came to the conclusion that Buttercup could throw some mean punches.<br/>Buttercup was lowering her third right punch on his face when Butch caught her fist. Panicking, she carelessly punched again allowing him to catch her left hand as well. With one boost he dragged her with him to the sky and threw her and landed on her stomach seconds after she impacted.<br/>The high of the fight finally hit him, this was all he wanted and so much more. It was as if he hadn't escaped Mojo Jojo's conditioning, as if he was still 10 and all he ever wanted was to beat Buttercup green and blue. Butch remembered taking Buttercup down like this as a kid, but this time it was some how different.<br/>Besides that she, like him, had gotten bigger, with more weight behind her attacks and new tricks, fighting her felt different. Perhaps it was the faint smell of mint every time she came near him or perhaps it was the fact that her navy blue sports bra was visible through her halfway torn shirt. But holding her down and fighting her felt strangely good and strangely bad..<br/>Buttercup looked up at him. Furious forest green melted into raging neon green.<br/>She smiled at Butch "Like old times, huh?" and he knew he was dead meat.<br/>She fisted both her palms together and brought that powerful punch with all her force under his jaw. Butch went flying but before he could react she was under him roundhouse-kicking the back of his head. Thankfully, he barely managed to block her foot, only to hear his wrist break. He didn't get enough time to even register the pain before Buttercup was over him and brought her heel straight down on his stomach. Butch landed so hard on the ground he created a crater around him. He coughed up blood but still he could keep going. He wanted to keep going. This was the most fun he had had in a while and by the looks of her satisfied grin she felt the same.<br/>Butch stood up, dusted the dirt off his shoulders and released even more green energy. Buttercup had given him time to heal up. She landed some yards away from him and was about to take off again when the brown bitch from math class strolled casually in the middle. Her name was Sarah? No... It was..<br/>"Hey, Ronda!!" Butch yelled " we are in the midst of talking something out. Move the fuck out of the way! If yer don't wanna get hurt, that is!"<br/>But Buttercup's eyes had already turned soft. Her lips were pressed in a tight line as she slowly looked around no doubt just realizing the immense damage their fight did to the football field. Butch could practically feel the mental 'oh shit' moment she was having.<br/>The Ronda girl had turned her back at him completely and was heading towards Buttercup. If this was the old Butch he would have attacked them both now, like this. He wouldn't have cared that Ronda was going to be crippled. Although the new Butch still didn't care about Ronda getting crippled, he didn't want to be responsible for that. No matter how annoying she was.<br/>-------------------------------------------------<br/>It had been such a long time since Buttercup actually had fought in a real fight. If she remembered correctly it had been seven months since the last monster attack. It was true that now only the strongest monsters could get through the Monster Barrier, forcing the weaker ones, who were incapable of penetration, to stay at the verge of the barrier and fight each other to the death thus allowing the victors to absorb and consume the fallen beasts. This way a stronger entity was created that would in return defeat other such creatures leading to the birth of a much stronger organism than ever seen before. Monstrology or teratology as Dr. Utonium called it, was a fairly new science and not much was known about the monsters, therefore the scientific community could not grasp how such an event occurred or what that actually meant for the organisms themselves.Although the monsters were stronger, the same could be said about the Powerpuff Girls. They were much older than they were before the monster barrier was perfected and the decreasing frequency of the monster attacks resulted in them having more stored up energy and power. They had such pent up power. She had such pent up rage. All in all it made even the strongest monsters easy game for the young superheroes.<br/>Buttercup's only way to let out steam had been the monster attacks. At the core she didn't really do it for the people or the town, she did it because it was the only opportunity she had to let out her powers, her anger and frustration without needing to hold back. That was the curse of being gifted, she was never really able to express her anger or anything really at the extent she wished. But when a monster was destroying the town she had an excuse to let loose, to fight and to burn in that green wildfire of power. Only when the monsters attacked was she able to be herself, uncontained, unchecked completely herself. Only when the monsters had been there. The monsters or the Rowdyruff Boys.<br/>But the Rowdyruff Boys had deserted her and the monsters had become so few that she had been transformed into a bottle of boiling rage and power.To be honest when she saw the Rowdyruff Boys in the townhall's conference room deep down she actually wished for things to turn out like this. For her to have the perfect excuse to fight somebody for real without having to hold back her power. To have someone, a person or a monster, challenge her for real.<br/>It was true that she was looking for a fight. All of the Powerpuff Girls were looking for one. But for her it wasn't the statue. She didn't give a single shit about some rocks. Her anger had more to do with herself than with the three assholes.<br/>These past few years she had tried so much to be perceived as more than the quick tempered battle-hungry teenager that the media and people believed her to be. All that research about politics and science, all the effort she put into studying even though she was bored out of her mind. In the end she had only herself fooled. It is easy to pretend you are not itching for a fight when there is no one you can actually challenge you. But the moment Brick and Butch had appeared, even on the computer screen during the vogue bullshit, she had felt that temptation. Her fists just longed to punch the teeth out of their pretty faces. Her gut told her that those two guys were lethal but she wanted to prove she was more so.<br/>In the end all she wanted was a fucking fight. It had been seven fucking months dammit! And all she fucking wanted was the adrenalin of the fight and that was more true to her character than anything she had done in those past excruciating seven months and she hated herself for it.<br/>When she had seen Butch waltz out of the locker room, looking at her like that way she realised she was finally going to get what she had wanted for months. When he had attacked Milo, Buttercup had been a little glad. Ashamed but glad because she wouldn't have to start the fight while also getting to throw the first punch. She knew from the way that Butch had collided with her friend, it was an invitation. Milo hadn't been that injured. It had been the shock that had caused him to lose consciousness. And who could blame him? When you see that smile of war, the ruthless eyes promising pain rushing towards you, knowing that the person who is coming at you is so much different than you. Knowing that they are inhuman in their humanity, that they have the powers of a demigod. There is no time to run, there is no escape. At least that was what Buttercup imagined it must have felt like. Although she was usually the one that was running at the target, at the prey like a mad hunting dog with green eyes of chaos.<br/>On the other hand her fight with Butch had been delicious in the same way a church made out of human bones is beautiful. The pain on her knuckles when she punched Butch and the pain in her abdomen when he returned the favor had reminded her of how it was when she had been younger. When she didn't care about the way people thought of her. And for a moment, in the fight, she didn't. She wasn't furious for proving everybody right with the way she was acting. She was content with her bloody nose and bruised knuckles.<br/>Buttercup was hot blooded all right, her rage was like fuel in the fire, that burned and engulfed anything around it, everything else in her, so that in the end it was the only thing left in her chest, in her eyes. Her eyes lit up even more every time she punched that smug smirk out of Butch's bloodstained face. She had felt herself smile in a way she had forgotten. The same way she had forgotten the pure bliss of a true fight, the taste it left in her mouth.<br/>When everything around them had become just a blur for both of them ,and she knew because Butch and Buttercup were made from the same messed up shit, they were the same, two fucking fires competing to see who would burn the forest down first, she saw her smile mirrored on his face.<br/>And then Robin had marched straight in the middle. She was either too stupid or too brave or simply too trusting. What was Buttercup supposed to do? Dash past her? Ignore her? Take her up on the air before Butch could tackle her the same way he had done with Milo? The fight was over for her. She looked around her at the damage they had caused. The football field was in shambles, there were craters where she and Butch had catapulted each other to the ground.<br/>In situations like this Buttercup knew that she should react in a sort of way that showed she was surprised by the destruction or even that she felt sorry for it. It was expected of her to lose herself in the fight, in the rush of the moment and to not know what was happening around her. But in reality Buttercup wasn't baffled by such scenery, all she could think was that on the rare occasions when she actually got to enjoy herself there was always someone like Blossom and Robin who would stop her, who would force her to stop, reminding her that she had acted like the stereotype again. The angry green Powerpuff Girl destroyed something AGAIN. In the meantime she had wrecked so much destruction she found it normal.<br/>She looked at Butch. He was standing at least 2 feet under the ground. The smug grin returned on his face. Robin had turned her back at him, forgetting she was dealing with a dude who didn't give a shit about her wellbeing.<br/>"Buttercup!", the girl shouted, walking casually towards her. This girl was either going to die on Buttercup's watch or she was going to kill Buttercup with her actions. "Do you even KNOW what you've done??!!", she came closer to the Powerpuff Girl.<br/>But the only thing Buttercup could see was Butch’s smeared with dirt and grass but still grinning face. She rushed forward in a dash of green light and punched Butch one last time.<br/>"Miss Utonium!" the fat, sad and old excuse of a pathetic high school coach yelled, trying, but failing, to assert dominance, "Stop that right now! How can you explain this?". He pointed around at what used to be a football field. Buttercup opened her mouth to answer something rude, but he didn't let her.<br/>" I-I had told the principal that the football team, MY football team, is no place f- fo-for superhumans like you! And well, I expected such behavior from that scum but not from you! I expected better from YOU!".<br/>Everybody expected better from her and Buttercup always disappointed everybody. She had had such conversations with Blossom countless times before &lt;&lt;<span>I expected better from you&gt;&gt;</span> . If she had a dollar every time she heard that, she would have been long gone from this shitty town. Instead of saying all that she just looked the coach in his eyes and let her neon green sparks fly past her eyelashes. The coach, immediately started trembling in fear.<br/>" I wish I could say sorry," she started taking a step forward, an obvious display of her disregard, "but the bastard had it coming." Buttercup wanted to end it there.<br/>The man was too scared of her to demand an apology and she didn't fucking want to give him one.A few moments later Butch came and stood next to her. He looked so pleased with himself. What a sight they must have been, standing next to each with their clothes torn, dirt and grass smeared all over them. Not to mention that stench. A mixture of wet soil, sweat and blood. The fat man blabbered on and on about the responsibility of the strong, making sure to use every quote from all the superhero movies he had watched in his lifetime. At the end he decided that a passing punishment was going to be that they had to not only fix the field themselves but they also had to work at and help with every school event this year. To her surprise Butch hadn't made a ruckus about losing his precious time. He had only clicked his tongue on his teeth and stayed silent only glancing at her from time to time.<br/>The practice was obviously over but the players were not done yet. Robin expressed her agreement with the coach's decision and even hoped that it would make Buttercup and Butch become friends. What a load of bullshit. This wasn't some fucking teenage romance movie. And the fuck did Robin think she was doing? Acting as a second Blossom? One crazy controlling bitch was enough.<br/>Some cheerleaders that had seen and heard the fight surrounded Buttercup. One of them was Crystal, Milo's sister. She told Buttercup and the other girls that her brother was fine and it had been more the shock than anything else. He didn't even have a scratch on him and Buttercup shouldn't have attacked Butch. In return Buttercup just shook her head. They didn't get it, none of them did, not even her sisters. Her eyes dared to look at Butch. Well... he got it.<br/>"Well if you were going to fight him regardless," Crystal continued," you could have at least torn his shirt a little bit more!"<br/>All the other girls in the group giggled a light, warm sound. Buttercup smiled due to the fact that everybody around her was laughing and looked confused.<br/>“JESUS, how horny can you be?!”<br/>"Oh come on Buttercup!" Crystal practically shouted, "DON'T EVEN TRY! He is sooo hot!"<br/>All the cheerleaders and Buttercup looked at Butch who conveniently had gotten splashed with water and sportsdrinks from his teammates and was removing his shirt, exposing his toned torso and tribal tattoo to the very appreciative eyes of the girls of Townsville High. As for Buttercup she was more surprised by the tattoo than anything else. She hadn't known about it and although it looked really good it was painfully obvious that the green Rowdyruff Boy was trying to play the role of the heartbreaker-bad boy-fuckboy. She barked a laugh.<br/>"What a fucking joke!" Buttercup scuffed, "Do you see those piercings, the leather jackets, the necklace, the tattoo. He tries too fucking much."<br/>"Oh I'm sorry you don't approve of my taste in men," Crystal really thought she did something. The girls giggled again and this time the high pitched nostril sound got on Buttercup's nerves.<br/>The guys were throwing bottles and water filled balloons at each other as she, disappointed by the vagueness of the cheerleaders, walked towards the locker room. Apparently it was something like a tradition to have a water-or any liquid really- fight after the first and the last practice of the year. Being a member of the team, now she very soon was attacked by a horde of screaming, laughing and shirtless dudes emptying bottles of water on her head. It took even less time for her to join them in their war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. poking the sleeping dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blossom uncovers Brick's secret during their fight in the philosophy club and Boomer succeeds in his mission with Bubbles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey I just finished with my written graduations exams. I am proud to announce that I infact will probably be able to graduate! with what grade however is a whole different question that gives me a lot of anxiety. This chapter is a bit longer because it contains both Blossom's and Brick's experience in their after school activity as well as Boomer's and Bubbles' band practice together. Thank you for all the support in this story and please enjoy reading 《《o(≧◇≦)o》.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms. Colibri was a very petite and plain-looking woman, at first glance. However Blossom found that the longer she looked at her the more beautiful details she discovered about the teacher. She had soft brown freckles adorning her high and thinly structured cheekbones and nose, as well as a very symmetrical pair of full lips. Her beauty went beyond  her pretty face. With her thin shoulders and tight waist that led to her voluptuous hips Aurelia Colibri was an incredibly attractive woman.  She had a reputation amongst the school's students causing heads to turn wherever she went. In fact there were a number of boys in the philosophy club that had openly confessed that the only reason they had  even signed up for this activity was because of Ms. Colibri's booty.<br/>
However, as curvy as her figure was, Aurelie Colibri was twice as knowledgeable and studious at the subjects she taught. She had started the club with a conversation about Kant’s morality and ethical theory but the discussion quickly turned into whether humans were born ethical or unethical; and whether there was actually a natural sense of morality in them or if it was a construct of society. Although at the beginning a few other students besides Blossom and Brick had taken part in the discussion as well, the conversation quickly turned into a dispute between the two Supers. She obviously spoke in favor of the idea that every person is born good and it is the circumstances and the way they are raised that make some of them act unethically while Brick argumented that humans by instinct did not adhere to morality, rather acted on which outcome would benefit them the most.<br/>
Seeing how Brick’s stance was being disfavored, Ms. Colibri decided to side with him to help him better formulate his argument."That is why, if you really think about it," Ms. Colibri spoke while taking off her glasses and elegantly placing them on the desk, "all laws that keep our city, community and country at some sort of order are based on the fact that humans aren’t born with good intentions and that they need to be controlled."<br/>
Blossom didn't bother raising her hand or waiting for permission to speak. "But there must have been some sense of morality for people to differentiate from good to bad, from ethical to unethical. How can we know the difference if there isn't some moral compass in mankind to begin with? People are born good and learn by circumstance what is bad. As Kant said, we are born with the knowledge of and the ability to see good from bad. That is why it is easy  to follow the moral imperative of: don't do to people what you wouldn't like being done to you."<br/>
"That's naive," Brick retorted not even glancing at her, " Kant also said that the moral laws are universal and timeless for everyone and every community and society.That is obviously wrong. Let's take an example very close to us. In one state the death penalty is considered a fair sentence while at the state right next to that  the death penalty is inhumane and completely cruel. Humans aren't born with the preposition to be good or bad. They choose. " Now he turned and looked Blossom in the eyes, "we have the choice to comply like senseless sheep to countless things like the laws of the state or of the church or any constitution really that prescribes us how we should live and limits our freedom.  Because laws aren't made with morality in mind. They are made to control. For instance, killing throws communities and the society in disarray and therefore to keep the sense of order we must punish those who kill, to dissuade others from killing as well."<br/>
"Humans," Blossom spat the word as if she wasn’t one, " aren't logical creatures. Perhaps some of them are now, after they have been educated and have had access to information. But back then logic didn't play a role in it. Humans are led by their emotions and instincts which cloud their judgment. They act often, even if they don't want to admit it, in accordance to their instincts and that is what defines their morals. What they feel before, during and after doing something or something being done to them tells them whether an action was ethical. Or not.’’<br/>
"Yeah right," Brick leaned back on his chair, "so your argument is we know we acted unethically because we feel guilty? I'll tell you why we feel guilty, because we broke a societal norm, because we were brainwashed since childhood to act a certain way and when we act differently we think we did something wrong. Let me ask you this Blossom. Is it wrong to steal something stolen from a criminal?"<br/>
Ms. Colibri giggled and was about to speak but Blossom didn't give her the opportunity. " FIRST OF ALL, you reiterated my argument incorrectly, but I didn’t expect better from you. AND I do not steal, Brick, I am not a lousy criminal... like you, so I can’t judge.” she lowered her tone of voice and smiled pushing her long ginger her behind her ear. ”Have you ever considered that committing a crime is not the answer to everything? Doing something wrong and using the wrongdoings of someone else as the justification just creates more wrong actions."<br/>
"Blossom dear, that isn’t a nice thing to say" Ms. Colibri tried to kindly show Blossom that she had gone out of line.<br/>
"No, it is quite alright Ms. Colibri. I USED to be a criminal,-” Brick responded, smiling ” perhaps in the eyes of some people in this town I still am. But shouldn't that difference between you and me, Blossom, be enough to show you that people aren't born in a certain way, evil or good, because you exist and I exist and we are both the aftermath of the same experiment with Chemical X that was only performed by different scientists. And that is where our difference lies. In the scientist. We were raised completely differently. Come on Blossom admit it," now Brick leaned forward so that he was staring at Blossom's eyes," we are both so similar. Same powers and same capabilities. Us being in this class and disagreeing on everything just shows that I am right. What matters is the way you were raised. What you are taught as a child is what makes your moral compass. You were raised by the award-winning Utonium and I... I was raised..." he stopped, there was something he was going to say but he suddenly decided against it, "I was raised",he repeated, " by two criminals, right Blossom? Just the fact that your father forced you, when you were younger than six, to fight monsters. How moral is that?" At that comment Blossom narrowed her eyes at Brick. Brick pushed and he knew exactly what button was under his finger.<br/>
But Blossom would not grant him the pleasure of seeing her mad, she would not grant him the satisfaction of making her angry. "When the world was in desperate need of a way to fight back against Him’s forces, my father conducted an uncertain experiment. We had to fight. Nobody forced us to, unlike the Rowdyrough Boys, we did it to protect people."<br/>
"We have already established that my fathers are evil," Brick shook his head, red, short strands of hair moved from left to right," what I am trying to make you see is that one chooses what to do and how to view what everybody else does. I think it's not right that people expected from little girls to stand and fight monsters, with or without chemical X. It was also wrong from my fathers to force my brothers and me to attack you. But that is my opinion, mine, the lousy criminal's. A good law-abiding, church-going man sees it different perhaps. After all what do I know? I am a demon's son."<br/>
Then Ms. Colibri stood up, she looked at the time and exclaimed very dramatically in a British accent, " Oh, God! Would you look at the time!"<br/>
To which Tom the year's joker retorted "I don't think he will." He also had come to look at the legendary booty but now was trying to brighten up the mood with this lousy joke. If you could call this a joke.<br/>
"Haha ha hah, well, I have... I... have to attend... something and there is no... um.. need to continue this any further as we have moved far from the original topic of discussion, have we not? I have arranged for us to go see Ilektra at the theater. It will be our introduction to Epikouros. Thank you all for your great, great contributions. Have a wonderful day everyone!"<br/>
Ilektra and Epikouros have nothing to do with each other Blossom thought. Poor Ms. Colibri just made everything up in her head in order to stop the class early. Everybody was exiting, a few guys hanging around to carry the books Ms. Colibri brought from the library and to look a little bit longer at her ass. Blossom had to admit that the philosophy club left a rather bitter taste in her mouth as she was picking up her bag and left the classroom heading straight for the school's front entrance. However, as she walked towards the big, wooden open doors two long, white arms emerged next to her head. She took a step back feeling a cold sensation as her nape touched the metal of the lockers. Blossom knew exactly what was happening. Bubbles had forced her to watch enough Korean romance dramas to know what was the objective of such an attack. Why was he doing this? Was it some sort of trick to make her throw down her defenses?<br/>
"Aren't you going to bother me today about the statue?," Brick said looking downwards, between his arms to meet her eyes. Somewhere behind him the few students that were still at school were giggling at the sight. "Or are you going to leave it at passive aggressive comments?" he smiled charmingly, not bothered by the laughter at all.<br/>
He wasn't wearing his red hat and his crimson hair fell rather clumsily on his forehead. The dim lighting of the hall made his eyes appear blood red.<br/>
"No, actually," she slithered under his arms escaping from the prison of embarrassment, " it seems like I owe you an apology."<br/>
Blossom looked up at him slowly fanning her long, ginger eyelashes. If she couldn't catch him she was going to make him confess. The best way to do that was to catch him of guard and play the same game he was.<br/>
“You? You owe me an apology? Never thought I' de hear those words out of your mouth.” Brick ran his slender fingers pushing the crimson pool of hair away from his face.<br/>
Blossom fought with all her willpower to not cringe and roll her eyes at him. Instead she just put on her most flashy smile.<br/>
“Since we are on the subject of words you would never hear me say”, it was her turn to act charming and play with her hair, “I got a text from the police, again, and apparently they have checked your building security cameras and they seem to believe that the Rowdyruff Boys have an unbreakable alibi.”<br/>
Brick laughed in an unnaturally deep tone. He was overdoing it. Blossom could see straight through him.<br/>
“Don’t laugh just yet! I have more once-in-a-lifetime sentiments to express”, Blossom giggled as she stepped around him, “You and Boomer don’t seem to cause as much trouble as your brother, so I might eventually start to believe that you indeed have changed.” Blossom had successfully put a fair amount of distance between them.<br/>
Brick didn’t seem to want to allow that as he instantly approached her. “As a matter of fact, Blossom,” he took another step closer so that there were mere inches away from each other, “ there are a lot of things I want to hear you say”.<br/>
Blossom could feel his breath and smell his vivid fragrance. “Yes, well,” she angled her head as to look at his eyes. Her pink pupils melted into the red of his own. “I am not going to give you the satisfaction of saying them.”<br/>
The red Rowdyruff grinned. “I could have sworn that just ten minutes ago, in the club, you were furious with me and now you’re flirting with me?”<br/>
Blossom barked a laugh, “don’t flatter yourself Brick, you are not worth my anger. And as for flirting I am merely trying to be pleasant,” Blossom took this opportunity to quickly move past him not allowing him to step in front of her.<br/>
She heard him sigh behind her, “look Blossom,” he brushed her shoulder with his fingertips making her turn around to face him, “we have had a rough history in the past and I think we were both to blame for a lot of bad blood between us.”<br/>
This was so out of character for Brick. Blossom knew exactly what he was trying to achieve so she just listened silently with raised eyebrows.<br/>
“But now I am back and, as I said in the video, I want for all of us to start over. No hard feelings. I acknowledge that the events in the past few days didn’t help drive my point home but I am willing to take accountability.”<br/>
She couldn’t believe her ears. “So you are going to apologize for all the things you have done in the past? Just like that?”<br/>
“Yes, if you apologize as well.”<br/>
This time Blossom genuinely started laughing. ”I am not going to apologize for protecting the city! And I am also not going to apologize for expecting the worst out of people who have, on multiple occasions, tried to kill my sisters and me.” She was done with this act.<br/>
“Well then, since you are going to play like this, all I can offer is this: sorry to hear your statue got destroyed”, Brick sounded rather irritated.<br/>
The leader of the Powepuff Girls smiled sarcastically, “well that is noble of you. Do you perhaps feel like telling me who did it?”<br/>
For a moment there seemed to be a flash of surprise in Bricks face. It came and went so quickly that Blossom wasn’t sure of what it meant.<br/>
“I thought we were over this. I had nothi-” Brick started only to be interrupted.<br/>
“I am not talking about you or your minions. I know you know who did it. And I know you are not telling me.” Blossom was bluffing. No matter how he denied it, his initial reaction spoke volumes and confirmed her suspicions. She had interned under FBI agents and detectives, the Powerpuff Girls had been invited to a crash curse on interrogations by the CIA not that long ago. Blossom knew that there was something he was hiding but she had to assume the worst and not push any further.<br/>
After a few moments had passed Blossom spoke again. “Since you are not going to tell me, let’s play it like this.” She raised her palm and heavily rested it on his right shoulder. “ If you want a fresh start, friendship or if you want to use that friendship to gain something else I won’t meddle, as long as you tell me who did it. This whole thing from my side, this hatred and strategizing with my sisters against you and your brothers is going to stop when you tell me who did and start acting like my ally. Help me find justice for the vandalisation of our hometown. Only then will I consider you forgiven for your past and that you might have changed. “ She smiled sweetly.<br/>
“I really would have told you if I knew”, Brick brushed of her hand to the side.<br/>
“Yes, well, I am sure.” Blossom turned around and walked away a few steps only to stop and turn to face Brick again. “I am getting tired of repeating myself. So when you finally want to put your actions where your mouth is, you know my number and the police’s number.”<br/>
She turned on her heel and was about to leave when a grinning Brick responded from behind her “Actually, I don’t have your number”.<br/>
Blossom continued walking, she had almost reached the door “good. It is going to stay that way so you better call the police then.” She opened the door and left Brick standing alone in the middle of the hallway.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________<br/>
Bubbles had been dreading this moment since summer vacation had ended. On the one hand she really wanted to go to the rock band practice, to see her friends and play music with them, on the other hand she really didn't want to meet her ex, Mitch.<br/>
Last year had been very weird for her. It had all started with her social media account getting less traffic than usual. Panicking she had remembered that a lot of celebrities faked relationships in order to win more publicity. So she had turned her attention to Mitch Mitcherson who, being the stepson of a famous country singer, was a mediocrely known figure and would help boost her name into the almost relevant gossip blogs. The whole thing had been very easy for her to initiate since she had known him since they were little. Obviously Mitch couldn't turn her down seeing she was, well, Bubbles. If she were honest with herself Bubbles had even fooled herself into believing she really had feeling for him. But that was far from the truth. In the end when she had realised what she was doing, how she was manipulating him and using their relationship for her own gain she had been utterly disgusted with her self. The relationship ended three months after it had started with Bubbles saying she had lost her romantic feelings for him and saw him only as a friend once again.  Mitch had taken it very well, which was no surprise since he probably didn't have any deep rooted feeling for her either. Regardless Bubbles was so ashamed of what she had done, how she had changed three whole months.<br/>
She took a deep breath and pushed the music hall's door open, her friends' laughter filled her ear. There they were, the two guys that were going to stain her conscience, Mitch and Boomer.<br/>
Diana leaped from where she was sitting near the drum set and jumped on Bubbles to hug her, as if they hadn't just talk to each other during lunch. Betina, the other singer of the group, also came up to her to greet her and lead her to the already existing circle of talking teenagers. In the middle of said circle was Boomer with his bass guitar on his lap.<br/>
"Bubbles", John the band's keyboard player fist-bumped her, "how's it hanging?"<br/>
She and John had always had a very pleasant relationship as a matter of fact they had even tried dating a while back in junior high. Things didn't last over a week because John, as he realised a few years later to the disappointment of many girls, was in fact asexual.<br/>
"Good, you?" she smiled at him sweetly, hooking her arm with his as she usually did, "did you test the new recruit?", she looked towards Boomer who was talking with Diana. John was the unofficial leader of the band and as such he took it up to himself to test everyone who wanted to join and permit only the most talented ones to do so.<br/>
John smiled revealing the small jewel on his right front tooth, "he is the best! I didn't expect it, to be honest."<br/>
But before Bubbles could joke around more with John she felt a tall presence approaching her. Turning around she her heart sank. She had really wanted to postpone talking to him for as long as she could. She couldn't bring herself to face him. Embarrassment and self-hatred filled every inch of her being.<br/>
"Hey", Mitch started, "I have been waiting for my hug."<br/>
Hugging was a very ordinary way for Bubbles to greet people regardless of their gender. Obviously  since she knew him for so many years it was something both of them were used to. But now Bubbles didn't feel comfortable anymore. It wasn't so much the fact that they had dated, it was more so that she had played with his emotions like a despicable human.<br/>
"How about the band's secret handshake instead." There was no secret handshake it was a lie that they had created whilst joking around with a band from another school.<br/>
Mitch looked confused, "what are you on about?".<br/>
The way he said was exactly how Buttercup would speak during their infamous sister sleepovers. It had been a tradition for the girls to have a sleepover in Blossoms room every first and last day of winter, spring and summer break. They talked about a myriad of topics. Blossom had a whole segment she called the debriefing where she literally just gave them a dumb-down explanation of the political and scientific changes around the world. Buttercup would talk to them about the newest comics or whatever sport or activity had interested her in that moment and finally Bubbles would talk about romance movies and series and obviously about boys, earning herself the usual 'what are you on about' from the sleepy Buttercup. Needless to say Bubbles hadn’t heard Buttercup say it in a long time.<br/>
Caught in thought and without really knowing how to respond Bubbles hadn't realized John leaving. Mitch came and stood next to her, obviously towering over her and looped his arm around her shoulders.<br/>
"I thought we were cool", he said rather sadly. Again she was behaving like an indecisive and useless friend. She didn't only have the audacity to play with his feeling last year, now she had to force him to act like she was the one hurting. Bubbles looked up at his brown, soft eyes.<br/>
"We are cool." Bubbles was almost an adult, she couldn't rely on her sisters anymore to act brave for her and to tell her what to do. "I just feel so bad about lying to you."<br/>
Mitch's loud laugh filled the room overpowering all other sounds. “We had fun, didn't we?"<br/>
"That we did," Bubbles smiled, tilting her head and resting it on his forearm.<br/>
"Don't go acting all weird around me," he squeezed her to his side, giving her a hug.<br/>
Both of them laughed but then Mitch unexpectedly stopped and turned to look at Bubbles with a serious face.<br/>
"You don't have a problem if I date someone else, right?"<br/>
Bubbles had been dumbfounded "Of course not” she practically yelled.<br/>
"Even if you, like, know them?" Mitch awkwardly moved away from her placing his hand on the backside of his neck.<br/>
"Yes" Bubbles answered decisively.<br/>
"Even when it is like someone like, well, I don't know, like your like sister?", he looked at the ground embarrassed.<br/>
Bubbles opened her mouth to speak and then closed it immediately after. She didn't really know how to respond to that. She didn't care  but wouldn't it be weird.? Before she could answer Boomer forced his way in the conversation bombarding her with questions.<br/>
Now Bubbles was conflicted in more ways. First she had Mitch's sudden announcement to tackle then she had to fight her initial instinct to respond politely to Boomer and not act like the social butterfly she was because she had strict orders from Blossom to not be kind to any of the Rowdyruff Boys. What should she do? Her head was hurting by the extensive thinking since she rarely found herself using her brain to get out of awkward situations  like this. John like a divine power came to her help and proclaimed the practice was starting.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________<br/>
Boomer was panicking. Brick had looked at him with such a cold look after lunch as he had said "you better win Bubbles over, dumdum.". It was clear that there was no room for failure. Boomer would do everything and anything in his power to make sure that by the end of the band's practice Bubbles and him were going to be best buddies. The problem was how he was going to do that. Brick hadn't specified in any way and Boomer was lost, especially since the blue Powrpuff Girl seemed to be avoiding him. Him and Mitch.<br/>
"I always wanted to perform in the Time's Square", Betina who was so obviously infatuated with him continued the conversation the group was having.<br/>
But Boomer was too occupied with Bubbles " ha... yea" he finally answered, "I haven't really done that...". In the corner of his eyes he noticed that Mitch and Bubbles were talking alone. The best opportunity to catch her attention.<br/>
He floated over to them and tried but failed to get Bubbles to speak to him. No matter how many questions he posed or how social he was being she didn't even glance at him.<br/>
Then John had come up to them, looking at Boomer with a weirded out expression, and had forcefully ended all his chances for success.<br/>
"Bubbes, let's start with creep", John said looking at no particular band member. He elegantly squeezed his way behind the keyboard and directed his attention to Boomer. "Creep by Radiohead is a um like a staple of the band. "<br/>
"It was the first song we ever played together," Diana cheerfully chimed in assuming her position behind the drum set.<br/>
"Yes," Mitch continued, fixing the settings on the adapter "if you know it try to follow along but if you don't, don't sweat it."<br/>
As Boomer moved towards the back of the room the familiar sound of the song erupted in the air. Bubbles took a few steps forward, already being in the middle of the band, and when she opened her mouth it was as if nothing else in the world existed other than this moment. This song. Her voice. Her. The hair on his forearms rose and a chill went through his spine. Was this a part of Bubbles supersonic scream? No. This was something much more powerful than that.<br/>
The band was now playing the chorus for the second time, yet the wonderful music was but a mere echo in Boomer's ears as he watched Bubbles sway her hips with the rhythm of the song. The way she held the microphone as if it was her lifeline and when once again she opened her full, dreamy lips he could have sworn that divinity spilled out of her. The song ended and his senses came back all together grounding him to reality. Boomer had never in his life felt so restricted in his superhuman senses. He realized suddenly that he was smiling. Widely, full set of teeth showing.<br/>
Boomer couldn't control himself anymore. He dashed at Bubbles and hugged her so that her feet weren't touching the floor anymore.<br/>
"What are you doing?", Bubbles frantically yelled.<br/>
"It was great" Boomer screamed to all of them and to Bubbles "you are so talented. I am so happy that I get to play music with you."<br/>
All the teenagers started laughing. He looked at Bubbles still in his arms who was shaking her head and smiling.<br/>
As Boomer lowered the blond girl to the ground he saw John shaking his head as well. "I don't remember adopting a golden retriever for the rock band", he exclaimed, "what are you waiting for? Grab your bass and let's start.<br/>
Boomer quickly did so and the real practice begun. They played a couple of very famous and easy to follow along songs. To his surprise despite the band's name not all the song fell under the category of rock. Every time Boomer would play one of the songs well enough Mitch would rub and raffle his blond locks as if he was petting a dog. Warmth. That was how Boomer would describe the atmosphere of the room.<br/>
After the practice the room was still filled with the energetic euphoria of the group.The members were yelling to each other trying to organize a meeting to find new songs. Boomer bend down to place his bass guitar in its case. In doing so he noticed a faint smell of vanilla being emitted from his shirt’s collar and chest area, exactly where he had pressed Bubbles onto himself. Boomer placed the fabric on his nose to make sure he wasn't imagining thing and suddenly, as if she knew what he was doing, Bubbles squatted next to him.<br/>
"Hey..." she said shyly.<br/>
"What's up", Boomer tried to play it cool but his nerves were running wild for an unknown to him reason.<br/>
"I didn't get to thank you for your compliment before" she flipped her hair from the right side to the left. The scent of vanilla attacked Boomer's nostrils.<br/>
"Ah", Boomer turned to the instrument's case embarrassed and closed it.<br/>
"You are also very talented and, you know," she stood up as he picked the bass from the ground, "Blossom and Brick, they might tell us how to act. But I would like it if here we weren't a Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy," her voice became gradually quieter. Then as if she seemingly found her courage again she concluded: "it makes things less complicated."<br/>
Boomer was glad. Firstly he had succeeded in his mission by simply enjoying himself and doing something he liked. Secondly he really couldn't keep up with Brick's plans and this just gave him an easy way out.<br/>
"Sure", he smiled at her and received a smile back. She even tilted her head a little.<br/>
Bubbles soon after joined the conversation of the rest of the group who were also done packing and were leaving. John the last one left holding the door beckoned at Boomer to hurry up and join them outside. So Boomer took a step forward and as John switched off the lights in the room Boomer quickly smelled his shirt's collar again.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________<br/>
Brick slowly parked his red Mercedes. The orange light from the street lamps barely illuminated the inside of the car but Brick didn't need light to know what was on the passenger's seat. He glanced over to the pool of blackness next to him and sighed disappointed. He had warned them to give him a used bag, preferably in any color other than fucking black. Technically, black is not a color but still. In the end  how could have he expected better from Townsville? He couldn't wait to go back to New York.<br/>
Brick exited the car and proceeded towards the entrance of the apartment building.  Halfway there he pointed the car keys over his shoulder and locked the vehicle. He couldn't focus at all during the exchange. Everything was running through his head. Butch's fight with Buttercup,  Boomer's success and most importantly his own failure. To be exact how he had acted so clumsily towards Blossom as he if had never picked up a chick before.<br/>
He unlocked the door of the apartment building and glanced over at the cameras. Even if the police looked through the footage Brick had already planned an alibi. His mind quickly raced back to his interaction with Blossom again. Blossom trapped under his body. The light being  reflected from her pink eyes, the way her ginger eyelashes fanned as her peachy lips spoke slowly and that devious smile. He had been so distracted that he must have unknowingly given her an indication that he knew more than he let on. What the hell was happening to him? How could a bitch shatter his concentration. How could he, of all people, let such a thing happen in the first place? Perhaps he was just horny. He hadn't fucked anybody in a while.<br/>
He was in front of his apartment's door pressing his ear on the wood to make sure his brothers weren't awake still. All he heard was steady breathing and silence. Brick didn't want to be found out. Not that he was doing something the other two couldn't know about. No it was just that he wanted to keep things secret. They didn't need to concern themselves with how he made their money. That way there were fewer fights and even fewer liabilities.<br/>
Brick placed his key in the hole and unlocked slowly and softly so as to not make any sound. Their return to Townsville had made painfully clear how dysfunctioning and unorganized they really were. For a moment Brick wondered how Blossom kept her team so sharp, but when he caught himself thinking about her again he forcefully erased all thoughts from his mind. Brick pushed the door open and for a second he believed that one thing had gone well in his day, but then he noticed the green glow coming from the armchair next to the window. It took him even less time to notice the cherry of a joint and the sleeping and half naked girl on his couch. Well shit. Fucking bullshit. This motherfucker.<br/>
The one person he had wanted to see the least was in front of him right now, smoking next to a fucking whore he didn’t even know.<br/>
"Yo," Butch took a drag from his joint, the red embers burning even brighter.<br/>
Brick just screamed internally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>